


Manuale di autoaiuto per Licantropi in difficoltà (Meno Sour, più Wolf)

by Eloriee, Grace75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek usa le tue parole, Derek è un Failwolf, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Stiles è annoiato, Stiles è un rompicoglioni, Uso improprio di brani musicali scemi, Wolf Derek, Zen Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles si annoia. Derek sta avendo problemi a padroneggiare la trasformazione in lupo. Stiles decide di aiutarlo, che Derek lo voglia o meno.</p><p>Questa storia partecipa alla Seconda Edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alleati insospettabili per una strategia vincente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Questa storia è una collaborazione fra Eloriee e Grace, che hanno maltrattato, rispettivamente, Stiles e Derek.  
>  Ringraziamo di cuore [Coffeegirl_Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex) per gli splendidi chibi che compariranno sugli ultimi capitoli!  
>  Questa storia è dedicata a [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo), che condivide il nostro livello di scemenza e può apprezzare di sicuro... XD

Stiles fissava il soffitto senza vederlo davvero. La sua vista continuava ad annebbiarsi, come succede quando si tiene lo sguardo immobile sullo stesso punto troppo a lungo. Perfino il tempo sembrava solo un concetto relativo e confuso: Stiles non avrebbe saputo dire se era lì, accasciato sul pavimento, soltanto da qualche minuto o piuttosto da ore intere.  
Nell’ultimo paio d’anni si era ritrovato, suo malgrado, ad affrontare nemici dalle capacità sempre più prodigiose. Fin da quando aveva avuto la felice idea di trascinare Scott nella Riserva, in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere un’innocua passeggiatina notturna alla ricerca di un cadavere dissezionato, la sua vita era stata un susseguirsi di Alpha sotto anabolizzanti, lucertoloni idrofobi, alberi porta-iella e assassini prezzolati privi di parti anatomiche strettamente necessarie alla sopravvivenza. Eppure niente, ma davvero niente di tutto quello che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incrociare in passato, pareva letale o invincibile tanto quanto l’avversario che si trovava a fronteggiare al momento.  
Stiles azzardò un debole tentativo di tirarsi su a sedere, per ritrovarsi di nuovo appiattito per terra subito dopo, incapace di racimolare le energie. E per cosa, poi? Era un’impresa in cui non aveva senso imbarcarsi.  
Era solo. Nessuno sarebbe arrivato a soccorrerlo. Il suo branco l’aveva mollato lì come uno straccio vecchio e sfilacciato.  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, soffiando fuori l’aria rumorosamente. I polmoni tornarono a riempirsi in meno di un istante quando il sospiro si trasformò senza permesso in un grosso sbadiglio.  
Dio, come si annoiava.  
La noia lo lavorava ai fianchi da settimane. Di questi tempi, per altro, era l’unica cosa che lo lavorava, che fosse ai fianchi o a qualsiasi altra parte del corpo. Malia l’aveva abbandonato al suo triste destino, e gli ultimi fianchi che Stiles le aveva visto maneggiare erano quelli di Braeden mentre Malia saliva a cavallo della sua moto e le allacciava le braccia alla vita. Erano partite insieme solo per cercare mamma coyote, certo, ma chissà? In fondo nel deserto le notti erano lunghe e fredde.  
Anche le giornate di Stiles erano lunghe; un lento, estenuante susseguirsi di solitudine e monotonia, aggravato dall’assenza inaspettata e alquanto sospetta – e no, Stiles non era affatto paranoico, tante grazie – di quelli che, nell’intimità della sua mente, Stiles aveva preso a chiamare “pagina 213”. Quella dell’indice nel Bestiario.  
Magari era di quello che si trattava. Anni prima Stiles aveva letto un articolo che spiegava di come, chi ha lavorato per una vita nelle forze dell’ordine, al momento del pensionamento cade spesso preda di una depressione dovuta alla mancanza di un costante apporto di adrenalina. Avrebbe avuto un suo senso: Stiles si era abituato a essere incessantemente in allerta, al punto che aveva iniziato a valutare l’idea di raddoppiare la dose di Adderall un po’ per principio.  
E ora di colpo, bang! Il tedio più totale.  
Stiles si ribaltò a pancia in giù in una triste imitazione di una balena spiaggiata. Affondò la testa tra le braccia e mugolò piano. Non intendeva mica implicare che gli mancavano gli sprazzi di violenza, spesso letale, che si abbattevano a cadenza regolare sulla loro ridente cittadina. Perché sarebbe stato da pazzi, e Stiles non era pazzo. Solo annoiato. Ad esempio un Wendigo piccino piccino, di quelli che non causano poi troppi danni… un cucciolo, dai. Un cucciolo di Wendigo, quanto mai poteva aver bisogno di nutrirsi? Sicuramente gli bastava rosicchiare una gamba o due. Il tanto da intrattenerli per qualche settimana!  
Stiles batté la fronte sul pavimento una, due, tre volte. Ecco quello che succedeva a lasciarlo solo per più di quarantott’ore: iniziava a sragionare. Scott avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, lo conosceva da quando entrambi usavano ancora il vasino. Era suo preciso dovere di amico e di Alpha supportare Stiles e salvarlo dalla noia mortale che minacciava di soffocarlo. Peccato che, se il dolce far nulla si stava dimostrando la nemesi di Stiles, rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con la propria ragazza era chiaramente quella di Scott. Sul serio, era peggio della Kriptonite! Lui e Kira avevano iniziato a fare sesso e, come per magia, ciao ciao Scott. Addio, amico di una vita, è stato bello conoscerti. Era come rivivere un vividissimo déjà-vu del loro secondo anno di liceo. E no, non era tutta invidia solo perché lui era di nuovo pateticamente single.  
Stiles rotolò su un fianco e si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, allungando un braccio di lato. Le nocche presero a tamburellare un ritmo irregolare, quasi del tutto attutito dal tappeto. Stava arrivando a un punto di disperazione tale che quasi rimpiangeva il fatto di non avere compiti estivi come quando era bambino. L’aveva pensata giusta Lydia: corso propedeutico di algebra avanzata alla Caltech. Non che Stiles avrebbe comunque avuto i voti per accederci, lasciava volentieri la matematica a Lydia, ma se non altro sarebbe stato in compagnia. L’unione fa la forza, lo sanno tutti. E invece doveva starsene lì tutto solo e limitarsi a lanciare di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo sconsolato al cellulare, che giaceva silenzioso a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano. D’altra parte non c’era da sorprendersi che Lydia non rispondesse ai messaggi, quando la sua frase di commiato era stata: «Vi direi di non contattarmi a meno che non sia morto qualcuno, ma tanto in quel caso lo saprei prima io di voi».  
Stiles agguantò comunque il telefono, alla ricerca di una qualsiasi distrazione. Accarezzò per alcuni istanti l’idea di fare uno squillo a suo padre, così, giusto per sapere se qualche allegra bestiola zannuta stava terrorizzando il commissariato, ma la bocciò prima ancora di selezionare il numero. La trasmittente della polizia ronzava ininterrottamente sul suo comodino, e Stiles non aveva sentito altro che chiamate per infrazioni perfino più noiose di quello che stava facendo lui al momento. Che era grattarsi il naso con l’angolo stondato dello smartphone. Per di più, suo padre negli ultimi tempi pareva sempre impegnato a fare qualcosa di urgentissimo con Parrish. Non che Stiles fosse geloso, sia chiaro: padre-figlio batteva a mani basse sceriffo-agente, non c’era proprio competizione. Per altro, Stiles aveva il fondato sospetto che, dopo la partenza di Lydia, Jordan non se la passasse granché meglio di lui.  
A Beacon Hills doveva pur essere rimasto qualcuno che non si stava rotolando tra le lenzuola e non stava dando la caccia ai criminali! Stiles si rigirò di nuovo di schiena, mentre con il pollice scorreva l’elenco dei contatti frequenti. Passò oltre Scott, suo padre e Lydia, che erano in cima alla lista; poco più sotto c’era ancora Malia, in lenta ma inesorabile discesa, seguita da Kira e Liam. Stiles avrebbe voluto tanto poter dire che non era così disperato da pensare di uscire in giardino a giocare con il cucciolo del branco, ma la triste verità era che aveva provato eccome a lanciargli una pallina, purtroppo con scarsi risultati. Chissà come mai Liam non sembrava prenderlo sul serio.  
Fu all’ennesimo, quasi rassegnato scatto del polpastrello, che la soluzione si presentò ai suoi occhi in maniera inaspettata. Stiles saltò a sedere con un colpo di reni. Come diavolo aveva fatto a non pensarci? Era assolutamente perfetto!  
Il contatto “Lupo Musone” faceva bella mostra di sé sul display, provvidenziale come un salvagente lanciato a un uomo che sta per affogare.  
Stiles festeggiò con un gridolino di esultanza. Quante probabilità al mondo potevano esserci che Derek fosse impegnato? Non era mai impegnato, a meno che qualcuno non stesse attentando alla sua vita o a quella di qualche membro del branco, s’intende. Il resto del tempo, Derek lo passava a braccia conserte davanti ai finestroni del loft a guardare storto il resto dell’universo, o almeno era così che a Stiles piaceva immaginarlo. Non che a Stiles piacesse immaginare cosa faceva Derek. Non di frequente, se non altro. Ok, solo ogni tanto. Quello che era certo è che Derek non aveva un lavoro, non aveva amici (se si escludevano quelli che condivideva con Stiles, che erano tutti _fuori servizio_ ) e non aveva neppure uno straccio di hobby. Doveva essere libero per forza.  
Le dita di Stiles presero a battere svelte sullo schermo.  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Ehi Bestione, che fai di bello?

  
  
Stiles attese pazientemente una risposta per diversi minuti. Okay, diciamo uno e mezzo, ma in fondo, chi stava a cronometrare?  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Dai che lo so che sei al loft a farti le seghe mentali  
>  Ti va un po’ di compagnia?

  
  
Il lato destro dello schermo rimase tristemente vuoto. Magari Derek era in bagno?  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Scusa se ti ho interrotto mentre facevi i tuoi bisognini da lupo  
>  Rispondimi appena hai finito  
>  E non scordarti di lavare le mani!

  
  
Un altro paio di minuti trascorsero mentre Stiles controllava la casella di posta, aggiornava le applicazioni e ripuliva la cache.  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Ok, devi essere uscito dal bagno per forza  
>  A meno che tu non stia facendo una doccia  
>  In quel caso non c’è bisogno che poi ti lavi le mani  
>  Però magari è meglio se le asciughi prima di prendere in mano il cellulare  
>  Anche se oddio  
>  Col modello dell’età della pietra che hai tu non è che sarebbe una gran tragedia

  
  
Con una lieve torsione della schiena Stiles sollevò un braccio e si massaggiò il collo distrattamente, mentre continuava ad attendere una risposta. Certo che Derek stava facendo il prezioso!  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Derek  
>  Deeerek  
>  Deeereeek

  
  
Stiles rovesciò la testa all’indietro e sbuffò infastidito. Lo smartphone vibrò tra le sue dita, facendolo sobbalzare. Era ora!  


 

> Da **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Stiles.  
>  Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?

  
  
Con un’alzata d’occhi al cielo, Stiles decise di non lasciarsi scoraggiare.  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Eccoti qui  
>  Vedi che ci sei?  
>  Che stai facendo?  
>  Mi annoio  
>  Cioè, non hai idea di quanto mi annoio  
>  Posso venire a trovarti?  
>  Ok vengo a trovarti.

  
  
Presa una decisione, Stiles ci mise un battito di ciglia a rimettersi in piedi, infilare il portatile nello zaino e agguantare le chiavi della jeep. Era già per le scale quando il [TA-TA-TA, TA TA-TA, TA TA-TA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz9SWVl9dBQ) della Morte Nera annunciò l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.  


 

> Da **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Stiles. No.

  
  
Ormai sulla soglia, Stiles si esibì in un raro esempio (almeno da parte sua) di squisita coordinazione, mentre con la mano destra chiudeva a chiave la porta d’ingresso e con la sinistra sbloccava il cellulare e digitava una risposta.  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Ma come no?  
>  Sono già per strada

  
  
La successiva replica di Derek non si fece attendere poi molto; Stiles aveva avuto giusto il tempo di mettersi al volante.  


 

> Da **Lupo Musone** :  
>  Sono impegnato.

  
  
Stiles non resistette alla tentazione di ridergli in faccia. Via emoticon.  


 

> A **Lupo Musone** :  
>  XD XD XD XD XD  
>  LOL  
>  Non ci credo neanche se ti vedo  
>  Impegnato a fare cosa?  
>  Affilare gli artigli?  
>  Ritrovare le tue sopracciglia scomparse?  
>  Fare le prove davanti allo specchio per il premio annuale per l’espressione più truce?  
>  Eddai  
>  Sto arrivando!

  
  
Stiles mise in moto, ridacchiando della sua stessa verve umoristica. Il suono rassicurante del motore migliorò ancora di più il suo buonumore, mentre il cellulare pigolava ignorato sul sedile del passeggero.  



	2. Lo zen e l’arte di resistere agli istinti omicidi

Derek Hale non era una persona paziente. Non era nemmeno un uomo granché appassionato di filosofia orientale, né uno che ci credesse davvero. Ma era un uomo con Una Missione. E se c’era una cosa che non difettava agli Hale in generale e a Derek in particolare era una buona dose di caparbietà. Qualcuno la definiva impietosamente testardaggine ottusa, ma Derek si riteneva superiore a certi giudizi affrettati e superficiali.  
E così, in quel pomeriggio d’estate lento e sonnacchioso, Derek Hale si stava occupando della sua Missione con tutta l’attenzione e la pignoleria necessarie.  
Il loft era immerso in una vaga penombra che, per una volta, non aveva nulla di minaccioso. Nell’aria risuonava lieve una compilation di concerti per campane tibetane che arrivava dallo stereo, a un volume così basso che sarebbe stato impossibile da percepire senza l’udito di un Lupo Mannaro. Il bollitore gorgogliava allegro sul fuoco e Derek aveva preparato sul bancone della cucina nuova di zecca un vassoio che, molto francamente, sembrava un filo incongruo nel suo loft, ma Derek era un uomo con Una Missione. Il vassoio conteneva un servizio per la cerimonia del tè dall’aria piuttosto antica. Lui non era certo un esperto, ma considerato che era stato un regalo di Satomi a sua madre, Derek non si sarebbe affatto meravigliato se si fosse trattato di qualche cimelio preziosissimo. Roba da museo dell’arte nipponica, cento a uno.  
Scoperchiò la piccola teiera di terracotta color fumo e misurò con precisione due cucchiaini di erbe, prelevandoli da un sacchetto di carta di riso. Il suo olfatto ipersensibile gli fece arricciare involontariamente il naso. Il profumo non era molto invitante, ma Derek aveva Una Missione. Satomi era stata chiarissima: prima le erbe, poi l’acqua bollente e da ultimo gli oli essenziali, nell’ordine e nella quantità esatte delle istruzioni scarabocchiate su un foglio ingiallito. Due gocce di olio di mandarino, una di zenzero, una di essenza di fiori di ciliegio e due di cavolfiore. Di sicuro l’idea di aggiungere l’essenza di cavolfiore al suo preziosissimo infuso non lo solleticava granché, ma vorrai mica metterti a discutere con le ricette tradizionali giapponesi, no?  
A ogni buon conto, le indicazioni dicevano in modo inequivocabile che gli ingredienti andavano aggiunti uno dopo l’altro senza pause, il tutto andava lasciato in infusione per cinque minuti esatti, quindi il liquido, filtrato, andava versato in una tazza, lasciato raffreddare altri tre minuti e bevuto lentamente, a occhi chiusi.  
E così eccolo pronto: due cucchiaini di erbe sul fondo della teiera, l’acqua nel bollitore appena tolto dal fuoco e quattro boccettine di vetro scuro con il tappo a contagocce.  
Derek prese un respiro profondo, si concentrò prima di rilasciare l’aria, poi versò l’acqua nella teiera e cominciò il delicato processo di dosare gli oli essenziali. Due gocce di mandarino, una zenzero, una di fiori di cilie--[ZAN, ZA-ZA ZAN, ZA-ZA ZAN, ZAAAN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4)!  
Derek sobbalzò con violenza, facendo cadere l’intera boccetta nella teiera quando il ritornello molesto e a volume altissimo di Eye of the Tiger esplose dal suo cellulare. Derek imprecò selvaggiamente mentre si ustionava due dita per recuperare il contenitore di vetro e, allo stesso tempo, tentava di agguantare il telefono con l’altra mano per zittirlo.  
«Stiles», ringhiò infuriato. «Dannato, dannatissimo, maledettissimo STILES!»  
La faccenda delle suonerie stava davvero sfuggendo di mano. Quel mocciosetto insopportabile aveva cominciato qualche mese prima a cambiargli di nascosto i toni di notifica del cellulare. Ma non quelli generali. No, sarebbe stato troppo bello e Derek se ne sarebbe accorto subito. No, quella prole del demonio, con buona pace dello Sceriffo, gli cambiava ogni volta solo le suonerie dei messaggi, delle email e delle chiamate che arrivavano dal suo contatto. La prima volta gli aveva impostato [Call me maybe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic). Poi era passato a [I can’t help falling in love with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUdloUqZa7w). E nemmeno nella versione originale di Elvis, non che Derek fosse un purista. Quindi era toccato a [Sexy and I know it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE). Il peggio era stata l’ultima volta, quando la carognetta aveva scelto [Blue eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CiyKeSnSxk). Il problema era che Derek non riusciva mai, mai, mai a coglierlo sul fatto. Il piccolo bastardo era subdolo come una serpe.  
Derek rivolse uno sguardo rassegnato all’infuso da buttare, ripulì ogni cosa, rimise l’acqua sul fuoco e, contro ogni buon senso, cedette alla curiosità e sbloccò la schermata del telefono.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Ehi Bestione, che fai di bello?

  
  
Derek sospirò mentre scuoteva la testa. Passi il _bestione_ , non c’era mai stato verso di dissuaderlo dall’usare quel nomignolo irrispettoso, ma da quando in qua Stiles gli mandava chiacchiere e convenevoli via messaggio? Derek decise di fare sfoggio della vena di finezza che aveva da poco scoperto di avere e non gli rispose. Aveva appena finito di disporre da capo ingredienti e acqua sul vassoio, quando sussultò di nuovo: Eye of the Tiger si era scatenata un’altra volta. Derek ringraziò mentalmente la buona sorte perché non aveva ancora cominciato a dosare erbe e oli. Aveva solo rovesciato un po’ d’acqua. Afferrò il cellulare con l’unico intento di reimpostare la suoneria sul suo solito bip-bip discreto, ma una volta finito la notifica lampeggiante lo attrasse come un gioiello d’oro con una gazza. Vuoi vedere che nella sua vita precedente era stato un uccello Mannaro? Derek ridacchiò fra sé e al contempo si sgridò da solo per il doppio senso da ragazzino delle medie. Aprì la schermata dei messaggi mentre stava ancora sogghignando.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Dai che lo so che sei al loft a farti le seghe mentali

  
  
E poi, dopo un istante:  


 

> Ti va un po’ di compagnia?

  
  
Derek sgranò gli occhi. Le sopracciglia gli si inarcarono così tanto da rischiare di andare a fare un giro in mezzo all’attaccatura dei capelli. Eh?!  
Continuò a osservare lo schermo con l’aria inebetita, come se, a furia di guardarlo intensamente, il contenuto del messaggio sarebbe potuto cambiare. La verità, che non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno se l’alternativa fosse stata un Mojito fatto con la Strozzalupo al posto della menta, era che aveva vagamente frainteso il primo messaggio, visto che la parola “mentali” gli era del tutto sfuggita. Ma a quel punto il senso del secondo messaggio era diventato un po’ pesante e Derek non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrossire con violenza, anche quando, alla fine, aveva colto il quiproquo.  
Doveva averci messo più del previsto a riprendersi, perché nel giro di qualche secondo il telefono trillò di nuovo tre volte in rapida successione.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Scusa se ti ho interrotto mentre facevi i tuoi bisognini da lupo  
>  Rispondimi appena hai finito.  
>  E non scordarti di lavare le mani!

  
  
Derek boccheggiò come un pescerosso. _EH?!! No, dico… cosa? Eh??!_  
Decise che sarebbe stato molto, molto più saggio fingere di non aver mai letto l’ultimo messaggio. L’acqua aveva ricominciato a bollire, poteva ripartire da capo con il suo infuso. Due cucchiaini di erbe nella teiera, l’acqua bollente, due gocce di mandarino, una di zen--  
Il cellulare emise una serie di bip ravvicinatissimi, ma non fu tanto quello a distrarre Derek, quanto il fatto che aveva lasciato lo smartphone sul bordo del bancone della cucina. All’ennesimo bip con vibrazione, proprio mentre lui contava la goccia di zenzero, il telefono si era suicidato oltre il bordo come un lemming, probabilmente in reazione ai messaggi deliranti di quell’idiota di Stiles, e si era spiaccicato per terra con un rumore secco e improvviso. Non tanto forte da spaventare Derek come la suoneria a tutto volume, ma abbastanza da far vacillare la sua concentrazione. A sufficienza da fargli vedere, con un moto di orrore, che una seconda goccia di olio di zenzero si era appena tuffata nella teiera.  
Le imprecazioni diventarono un bel po’ più colorite. Derek non era tipo da usare con troppa generosità la parola C, ma quando ci voleva… «Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo e stracazzo!!!»  
Derek si concentrò per un istante sul concerto di campane tibetane, che ne frattempo era ripartito per la terza volta, dio benedicesse la funzione repeat. Riprese il controllo sulla sua frequenza cardiaca, rallentò il respiro e sentì la tensione che lo abbandonava. Ripeté il procedimento di buttare l’infuso rovinato e ripreparare il necessario, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a riempire il bollitore dell’acqua.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Ok, devi essere uscito dal bagno per forza  
>  A meno che tu non stia facendo una doccia  
>  In quel caso non c’è bisogno che poi ti lavi le mani  
>  Però magari è meglio se le asciughi prima di prendere in mano il cellulare  
>  Anche se oddio  
>  Col modello dell’età della pietra che hai tu non è che sarebbe una gran tragedia

  
  
La sequela di bip-bip, bip-bip, bip-bip gli grattò immediatamente sui nervi. Forse era il caso di silenziare il telefono. O almeno di silenziare le comunicazioni in arrivo dal contatto di Stiles, rimuginò con un vago senso di giustizia poetica. Ricontrollò tutto l’occorrente.  
Teiera con due cucchiaini di erbe sul fondo.  
Acqua bollente.  
Quattro boccettine di oli essenziali, nell’ordine prescritto, in dosi precise: due, una, una, du--  
Bip-bip, bip-bip, bip-bip.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Derek  
>  Deeerek  
>  Deeereeek

  
  
Le dita di Derek volarono sulla tastiera prima che qualsiasi pratica zen potesse venire in suo soccorso.  


 

> A **Stiles** :  
>  Stiles.  
>  Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?

  
  
La nuova sequenza di notifiche non gli fece rovinare l’ennesimo tentativo di infuso, ma Derek riuscì nel raro intento di ustionarsi una mano con un bollitore con manico anti-ustione.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Eccoti qui  
>  Vedi che ci sei?  
>  Che stai facendo?  
>  Mi annoio  
>  Cioè, non hai idea di quanto mi annoio  
>  Posso venire a trovarti?  
>  Ok vengo a trovarti.

  
  
Derek rivolse mentalmente un paio di paroline molto poco zen all’infuso, alle erbe, agli oli, specie quello di cavolfiore, a Satomi e a tutto quello che gli venne in mente. Poi ricordò a se stesso che era pur sempre un uomo con Una Missione e decise di tentare l’approccio gentile ma deciso.  


 

> A **Stiles** :  
>  Stiles. No.

  
  
Illuso. Un nuovo concerto di bip-bip parve irriderlo come una specie di risatina digitale.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Ma come no?  
>  Sono già per strada

  
  
Frasi brevi, ma chiare e comprensibili, gli aveva suggerito Satomi. È così che si comunica in maniera efficace. Anche con gli esseri umani. Chissà poi perché tutti gli Alpha si sentivano in dovere di elargire consigli non richiesti. Tra l’altro lui non era neanche più un Alpha.  
Nel dubbio, Derek eseguì comunque alla lettera.  


 

> A **Stiles** :  
>  Sono impegnato.

  
  
Esattamente come prima, l’illusione di aver puntato i piedi con successo con uno come Stiles si infranse nel giro di pochi secondi.  


 

> Da **Stiles** :  
>  XD XD XD XD XD  
>  LOL  
>  Non ci credo neanche se ti vedo  
>  Impegnato a fare cosa?  
>  Affilare gli artigli?  
>  Ritrovare le tue sopracciglia scomparse?  
>  Fare le prove davanti allo specchio per il premio annuale per l’espressione più truce?  
>  Eddai  
>  Sto arrivando!

  
  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, Derek avrebbe negato con tutta la convinzione possibile di aver ringhiato e di aver visto riflessi sul metallo del bollitore due occhi sospettamente azzurri. E no, non gli erano scese le zanne. E no, quelli sulla custodia del telefono non erano graffi di artigli. Derek era calmo, sereno e tranquillo. Le prese in giro di Stiles gli erano del tutto indifferenti. Era un uomo con Una Missione e, soprattutto, si sarebbe fatto ubbidire da quella peste, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che faceva al mondo.  


 

> A **Stiles** :  
>  Stiles, ti proibisco di venire qui.

  
  
Derek appoggiò il telefono sul bancone, fiero di sé. Riempì di nuovo il bollitore, perché nel frattempo l’acqua a furia di bollire si era consumata tutta, e lo rimise sul fornello. Ricontrollò per l’ennesima volta contenitori, ingredienti e misure e, rassicurato dal silenzio di Stiles, si preparò a portare a termine la sua Missione.  
Due cucchiaini di erbe sul fondo della teiera…  
_Ecco, visto? È come con i cuccioli. Con uno come Stiles ci vuole una mano salda._  
L’acqua bollente…  
_Forza di volontà, decisione, autorevolezza._  
Due gocce di olio di mandarino…  
_Il segreto è tutto lì: essere capaci di farsi rispettare._  
Una di zenzero…  
_È solo questione di fargli capire chi è che comanda._  
Due di cavolfio--  
Il segnale d’allarme partì con tanta violenza che Derek non riuscì nemmeno a contare quante gocce di quella porcheria puzzolente erano finite nella teiera, oltre alle due prescritte. La porta del loft si spalancò senza tante cerimonie e Stiles si fiondò all’interno come un piccolo tornado.  
«Ciao, Lupo-Cupo, Gesù, cos’è questa puzza orrenda? Sembra una riedizione della cucina degli orfanelli di Oliver Twist. Hai cucinato la minestra di cavolo? Non puoi aprire la finestra?»  
Stiles vomitava parole a velocità Mach 2, incurante del fatto che Derek fosse accucciato a quattro zampe, con due fanali psichedelici al posto degli occhi e un set di zanne-artigli-forma-Beta da fare invidia a Deucalion in modalità Demone-Lupo.  
Derek si domandò per un istante, uno solo, eh, quanto grave sarebbe stato se avesse ucciso Stiles nella maniera più truculenta e melodrammatica che gli veniva in mente, prima di far sparire il corpo nella Riserva. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro rassegnato, e poi si concentrò in uno sforzo sovrumano per tentare di recuperare il suo beneamato controllo.  



	3. Procedure d'emergenza per l'arrivo inatteso di ospiti indesiderati

Stiles afferrò a due mani il portellone del loft e lo fece scorrere con un colpo secco. Entrò a passo svelto, incurante dell’allarme che, puntuale come la morte, aveva preso a lampeggiare. Cosa se ne faceva mai Derek di quell’allarme? Era un Licantropo, santo cielo! Va bene i sensi difettosi, ma perfino al Mannaro più imbranato sarebbero dovuti bastare il super-fiuto e il super-udito per sapere che c’era qualcuno alla porta. Tanto valeva farsi piazzare un bel portoncino d’ingresso, di quelli a cui si bussa come persone civili e che puoi perfino chiudere a chiave con un buon numero di mandate. Per forza al loft entravano cani e porci. Oddio, aspettarsi da Derek comportamenti da comune cittadino era una pretesa un po’ utopica; era pur sempre uno a cui sembrava del tutto normale avere un buco gigantesco nella parete. Che poi, considerato che i precedenti domicili di Derek erano stati, nell’ordine, ciò che restava della sua vecchia casa bruciata (perché era chiaro che a Derek ci volevano anni e anni di psicanalisi) e un ex deposito ferroviario abbandonato, non era neppure il caso di lamentarsi troppo. Al confronto il loft era praticamente il Waldorf Astoria.  
Stiles aveva avuto giusto il tempo di scendere gli scalini e smozzicare un saluto, quando fu assalito da un fetore soffocante.  
«Gesù, cos’è questa puzza orrenda? Sembra una riedizione della cucina degli orfanelli di Oliver Twist. Hai cucinato la minestra di cavolo? Non puoi aprire la finestra?»  
Un ringhio a malapena trattenuto lo raggiunse mentre mollava lo zaino sul pavimento e affondava il sedere nel cuscino del divano. Tanto valeva approfittare dell’unico pezzo di mobilia un minimo accogliente, dato che Derek considerava l’arredamento un optional di cui si poteva serenamente fare a meno. Stiles allungò i piedi sul tavolino con un mugolio soddisfatto. Solo a quel punto lasciò scorrere lo sguardo alla ricerca di Derek e, quando l’ebbe individuato, inarcò perplesso un sopracciglio.  
«Che ci fai piegato in quel modo? Stavi per svenire per la puzza, ammettilo. E ci credo, col vostro nasino ipersensibile. Lo vedi che ho ragione? Bisogna arieggiare la stanza. Ma è possibile che dobbiamo sempre spiegarti tutto? Se avessimo immaginato che eri un cuoco così scarso non avremmo insistito tanto perché ti facessi piazzare la cucina. Chi diavolo mai si mette a cucinare il cavolo alle tre del pomeriggio? Ma guarda che sei proprio strano.»  
Stiles si alzò infastidito – si era appena messo comodo! – e si avviò a passo di carica verso la porta laterale che dava sul terrazzo. La spalancò e inspirò un paio di boccate d’aria, tentando di levarsi dalle narici quell’orribile olezzo di calzino sporco.  
«Ohhh, molto meglio!» commentò mentre tornava a spaparanzarsi sul divano. «Ecco, bravo, respiri profondi, vedrai che ti passa subito. E tu che non volevi che venissi, ma te lo immagini? Ti avrebbero trovato per terra svenuto. Non lo sai quanta gente muore ogni giorno perché gli si è riempita la casa di gas e le finestre erano tutte chiuse? Tu sei così sfigato che ti sarebbe capitato con la minestra di cavolo. Pensa che bella figura che ci avresti fatto, meno male che sono arrivato io. Stiles Stilinski: il miglior alleato contro gli incidenti domestici! Dovrei farmici dei bigliettini da visita, che dici?»  
Derek, incredibile ma vero, non rispose. Stiles decise di non offendersi, era evidente che il pover’uomo stava ancora cercando di riprendersi. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la cassa toracica che si alzava e abbassava a ritmo regolare, e… erano artigli, quelli? Ma pensa, gli effluvi dovevano avergli fatto così effetto che gli era partita la trasformazione. Stiles scosse la testa: Derek era davvero un caso disperato.  
«Che volevi farci con quelle unghione, squarciare il cavolo per vendetta?» ridacchiò Stiles. Derek tentò di fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia. O mezza, visto che aveva alzato soltanto una palpebra. Sembrava il drago dello Hobbit. «Certo che sei proprio ingrato, eh... io ti salvo e tu mi guardi male? Mica è colpa mia se sono arrivato mentre giravi il remake casalingo di Cucine da Incubo. Ringrazia il cielo che sono magnanimo e, invece di metterti il muso, vado a recuperarti un bicchiere d’acqua, dato che ormai sei diventato un bambino vero e hai perfino il frigo!»  
Derek rispose con una specie di sibilo inintelligibile; Stiles decise di interpretarlo come un segnale di assenso. Una volta raggiunta la cucina, però, non poté fare a meno di notare il servizio da tè di porcellana con i fiorellini blu che faceva bella mostra di sé sul bancone, adagiato su… un vassoio d’argento? Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Ok, amico, sono ufficialmente preoccupato. Chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto di Derek Hale?» Fece un rapido dietro-front e si riportò davanti a Derek, trattenendosi dal poggiargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle solo per un radicato istinto di sopravvivenza. «Derek», ricominciò facendosi più serio, «prima la minestra di cavolo, poi il tè coi biscottini… si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?!»  
Derek gli scoccò un’occhiata esterrefatta e masticò una mezza imprecazione. Stiles fu colpito da un’illuminazione improvvisa.  
«Oh!» esclamò. «Ma certo, a volte sono davvero insensibile.» Stiles tentò di sfoderare la sua migliore espressione comprensiva. In alcuni casi un po’ di cameratismo maschile era proprio quello che ci voleva. «Lo so che Braeden ti manca» esordì nella maniera più delicata possibile. «È sempre dura ritrovarsi soli dopo una relazione e, diciamocelo, siamo stati tutti e due scaricati malamente, il che di sicuro non aiuta. Tra l’altro, capisco che hai i peggiori trascorsi in fatto di donne che io abbia mai visto, ma questo non vuol dire che ti devi trasformare in una vecchia zitella con il tè e il cavolo e… santo cielo, ragazzone, devo aspettarmi che da sotto il divano sbuchi una coppia di micetti? Ok, Braeden ti ha lasciat--»  
«Io e Braeden non stavamo insieme!» ruggì Derek con una ferocia che diceva che sì, lui e Braeden avevano fatto coppia fissa eccome e sì, Derek si stava ancora leccando le zampone ferite. Stiles emise un grosso sospiro condiscendente.  
«Come no, amico, non stavate insieme. Nemmeno io e Malia stavamo insieme, figurati. Solo perché una ragazza ti dedica tutto il suo tempo libero, fa sesso con te, dorme sul tuo grosso petto villoso e vive praticamente a casa tua, mica vuol dire che state insieme, non so come mi sia saltato in mente.»  
«Infatti nemmeno tu e Malia stavate insieme» insinuò Derek in tono piccato. «È che sei un coglioncello sbarbato e appena una ragazza ti guarda per più di due minuti ci leggi dietro chissà quale storia d’amore.»  
«Wow, non credo di averti mai sentito pronunciare tante parole tutte in fila, sono commosso.» Stiles ci sarebbe anche rimasto male, se Derek non fosse stato così tanto ridicolo. «E comunque sì, sicuramente hai ragione tu, oh Grande Guru delle Relazioni Sentimentali. Non per niente è da quando Malia è partita verso il tramonto con la tua bella che mi domando cos’avrà voluto dire con “Stiles, è meglio se ci lasciamo”. Le donne e le loro affermazioni sibilline, chi le capisce è bravo!»  
Stiles gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. Derek, dal canto suo, sembrava aver appena ingoiato un limone.  
«Ma bando alle ciance!» riprese Stiles. «Non sono venuto qui perché ci commiserassimo a vicenda, anche se sono a tua completa disposizione se hai bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere.» Derek fissò la sua spalla come se, piuttosto che piangerci sopra, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito svitargliela e giocarci a lacrosse. «Sono venuto perché mi annoiavo a morte e volevo compagnia, e grazie al cielo che ho pensato a te perché, scusa se te lo dico, ma eri ridotto perfino peggio di me. Un altro paio di giorni e ti avrei trovato con i ferri a fare la calza, sai che spettacolo patetico?»  
Derek, dopo il piccolo exploit di poco prima, pareva aver perso di nuovo la voce. Forse aveva consumato il numero di parole giornaliere sprecandole tutte in una singola frase?  
«Quindi stavo pensando: il portatile di Peter è rimasto qui, no? Potremmo cercare di craccarlo e recuperare informazioni utili per aggiornare il Bestiario. Sono sicuro che non è così difficile, e prima che inizi a protestare lo so che sei rimasto al paleolitico e non sai bene manco come si accende, ma non ti preoccupare! A quello ci penso io, tu puoi sempre portarmi da bere o farmi un sandwich. E poi mi serve una mano per decriptare le password, il solo pensiero di addentarmi nella psiche bacata di tuo zio mi agghiaccia. Allora, dove l’hai messo?»  
Derek si limitò a fissarlo con un’aria a metà tra il corrucciato e l’incredulo. Per uno che non parlava molto, di certo non lo si poteva accusare di essere inespressivo.  
«Ho capito, ho capito, non c’è bisogno di fare quella faccia! Bastava dire no. Non ti preoccupare, ho altre idee!» Derek gli rispose con uno sguardo allarmato, ma Stiles non era tipo da scoraggiarsi per così poco. «Magari hai voglia di qualcosa di più rilassante? Ho portato il computer, possiamo sempre guardarci un bel film. Ehi, ho perfino [Un Lupo Mannaro americano a Londra](http://www.kinodromo.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/5050582697292.jpg), potremmo farci due risate!»  
Derek emise un ringhio impercettibile.  
«Senso dell’umorismo sempre a palla, tu, eh? Immagino che quindi non abbia senso proporti [Frankenstein contro l’Uomo Lupo](http://pad.mymovies.it/filmclub/2001/09/033/locandina.jpg)? Eddai, Lon Chaney Jr. è un’icona!»  
Il ringhiò di Derek salì di volume, accompagnato da un baluginare di zanne.  
«No, eh? [Voglia di vincere](http://www.nerdsrevenge.it/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Voglia-Di-Vincere.jpg)? Ok, ok, sto scherzando, non mi mangiare. Oh! Che ne pensi di un bel telefilm, invece? Ho la prima stagione di [Buffy](http://www.mauronline.it/articoli/801031205/8010312054617.jpg) scaricata, potresti farti una cultura. Non mi guardare così, sono Vampiri, non Licantropi. E va bene, c’è anche un Licantropo, ma arriva solo nella seconda stagione e quindi non conta. Buffy è un must, piace a tutti!»  
Derek non pronunciò una singola parola, ma se non altro aveva smesso di ringhiare, il che era un chiaro segno che stavano facendo progressi.  
«Oppure se non ti va il soprannaturale ho la serie completa di [Sex and the city](http://www.gstatic.com/tv/thumb/tvbanners/184689/p184689_b_v7_aa.jpg). Lì non c’è neanche l’ombra di un lupacchiotto, al massimo c’è qualche pelliccia. Non di lupo! Nemmeno questo? E va bene, mi costringi a tirar fuori l’artiglieria pesante! L’intera trilogia di [Guerre Stellari](http://s10.postimg.org/fla9jb5p5/Untitled_1.png), quella vecchia ovviamente, in versione non rimasterizzata. Stavolta non puoi proprio dirmi di no!»  
Derek continuò imperterrito a fare scena muta, e mise il carico da novanta incrociando le braccia al petto per esternare tutto il suo disappunto. Stiles decise che era arrivato il momento di cambiare strategia.  
«Ho capito, il cinema non fa per te, e la tv nemmeno. Me lo sarei dovuto immaginare, allergico come sei al divertimento in tutte le sue forme. Va bene, mi arrendo, facciamo qualcosa di socialmente utile, se proprio ci tieni tanto. Potremmo andare a pattugliare i confini della Riserva, così, giusto per assicurarci che non si sia riaperta la bocca dell’inferno. Non fare quella faccia sbalordita, se avessi accettato di guardare Buffy adesso sapresti di cosa sto parlando. Sei tu che hai deciso di rimanere ignorante.»  
Derek gli stava dedicando quella speciale espressione che sembrava riservare unicamente a Stiles, e che in genere era il preludio di uno sfogo di violenza fisica dai risultati più disparati. Si andava, ad esempio, dall’inchiodarlo al muro più vicino allo sbattergli la testa contro oggetti contundenti di varia natura.  
«Sii ragionevole, bestione. Non puoi dirmi che non ne hai voglia, si tratta della sicurezza non solo del tuo branco, ma anche di quella massa di ciechi rincoglioniti che abbiamo come concittadini! Lo sai che Scott l’abbiamo perso sotto le sottane di Kira, vero? Te ne sarai accorto pure tu che sei distratto. Lydia è a Pasadena, Malia e Braeden sono sparite in una nuvola di gas di scarico che neppure nel finale di Orchidea Selvaggia, chi vuoi che sia rimasto a tenere su il fortino? Ci siamo solo io e te, Derek. Gli ultimi soldati al fronte, l’ultima barriera contro l’invasione, gli ult--»  
«Stiles», si degnò finalmente di rispondere Derek. «Non. Ho. Tempo. Sono impegnato.»  
Stiles si premurò di manifestare tutta la sua incredulità, prima con una smorfia e poi a parole. «Sì, me l’hai già detto al telefono. Scusami se sono un filo scettico, ma sono arrivato qui al loft e tu stavi preparando il tè delle cinque. Due ore prima.»  
Derek non si scompose. «Non sono tenuto a giustificarmi con te. Se dico che sono impegnato sono impegnato. Fine della discussione.»  
Stiles lo scrutò con sospetto. «Non avrai mica una nuova… amichetta? Lo sai che non sei autorizzato a prendere iniziative col gentil sesso, dobbiamo prima vagliare le candidate per assicurarci che non stiano architettando omicidi di massa. O seriali.»  
«STILES!» Ok, probabilmente Stiles aveva sopravvalutato la scorta di pazienza che era avanzata a Derek. «Lasciami in pace e tornatene a casa! Ho cose serie da fare, non ho tempo per le tue cretinate.»  
«Cose serie? Che genere di cose serie?» domandò subito Stiles. «Serie nel senso di “devo fare il bucato perché non ho più lenzuola pulite” o serie nel senso di “stiamo tutti per morire di una morte improvvisa e cruenta”? Ho il diritto di saperlo, Derek, a maggior ragione se sono cose serie. Faccio parte del branco anche io, non puoi discriminarmi solo perché sono umano, cosa pensi, che non sia capace di fare la mia parte? Se ci sono problemi lo voglio sapere subito, magari ti posso aiutare, lo sai che sono una scheggia con le ricerche, e poi ho comprato una mazza da baseball nuova, ti giuro che questa è ancora più effica--»  
«Appunto, sei umano», lo interruppe Derek con aria di superiorità. «E queste sono cose da lupo.»  
«Non fare lo snob, adesso. Cos’è, solo perché ora sei capace di trasformarti in una bestia pelosa a quattro zampe noi miseri mortali non siamo più degni della tua considerazione? È di questo che stiamo parlando?»  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È esattamente di questo, sì», confermò con un moto di stizza. «La trasformazione completa è una cosa seria. Sono impegnatissimo a esplorare la piena portata dei miei nuovi poteri, non ho tempo per --»  
«Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!» esclamò Stiles in preda all’entusiasmo. «Ma è assolutamente perfetto!» Gli occhi gli brillavano come quelli di un bambino la mattina di Natale. «Lo sapevo che ti sarei potuto essere utile. Sono la persona giusta per te, SuperLupo, fidati!»  
«No, Stiles, davvero…» La protesta di Derek si affievolì fino a morirgli sulle labbra. Stiles non lo stava neppure più ascoltando. Aveva un milione di idee che gli ronzavano per la testa, e mica scherzava: Derek aveva bisogno di lui, non c’erano storie. Non doveva far altro che tirar fuori il portatile dalla borsa, accenderlo e tuffarsi a capofitto nel mare di informazioni che non aspettavano altro che di essere scovate. Non c’era pratica che non richiedesse teoria, e Stiles era _il mago_ della ricerca teorica. Sapeva già anche da dove cominciare.  
_Evoluzione della specie_ , digitò sulla barra, e cliccò soddisfatto sul link che recitava [Teoria di Darwin-Wallace](http://www.sapere.it/sapere/strumenti/studiafacile/biologia/Evoluzione-e-diversit--dei-viventi/L-evoluzione-degli-organismi/La-teoria-dell-evoluzione--di-Darwin-Wallace.html). Con il suo aiuto, Derek sarebbe diventato un lupo così efficiente che neppure i lupi veri avrebbero notato la differenza.  
  



	4. Un buon consiglio al momento sbagliato è sempre un cattivo consiglio

Checché ne pensasse Stiles, Derek non era affatto un uomo preistorico allergico alla tecnologia. A parte il residuato bellico di Peter, criptato come un server della NASA, Derek aveva un computer, uno smartphone, un account email e, anche se era un segreto che custodiva quasi più gelosamente dell’essere un Mannaro, un account Facebook sotto falso nome, che utilizzava per tenere sotto controllo gli altri disgraziati del branco. L’equivalente digitale dei suoi appostamenti discreti nel parcheggio della scuola, insomma. E Stiles aveva torto marcio quando lo accusava di essere uno stalker, grazie tante.  
A ogni buon conto, Derek possedeva, appunto, un computer e un account email, il cui indirizzo aveva comunicato a Stiles mesi prima, senza rendersi conto dell’enorme errore strategico, perché da quel momento in avanti Stiles si era sentito autorizzato a inviargli montagne di idiozie.  
Esattamente come quella mattina. O quella notte, per essere più precisi, visto che la maggior parte delle email erano state inviate agli orari più improbabili. Era ovvio che lo Sceriffo non vigilava abbastanza sulle ore di sonno di Stiles, anche se Derek non se la sentiva di essere troppo impietoso con lui: non fosse stato per la sua telefonata provvidenziale intorno all’ora di cena, con cui aveva intimato a suo figlio di riportare, parole testuali, il suo culo secco a casa, probabilmente Stiles sarebbe stato ancora accampato sul suo divano dal giorno prima.  
Tuttavia, quello non gli aveva impedito di condividere il frutto delle sue ricerche.  
Derek stava osservando la colonna “oggetto” della serie di email con un’espressione che era un miscuglio peculiare di orrore, curiosità, condiscendenza e pura confusione:

 

  * [Eclissi e animali: istruzioni perché non sia un trauma](http://www.petedintorni.it/curiosita/5729-eclissi-e-animali-istruzioni-perche-non-sia-un-trauma)
  * [Come addestrare un lupo: 13 passaggi (illustrato)](http://it.m.wikihow.com/Addomesticare-un-Lupo)
  * [Come educare un cane alla lettiera](http://animalidalmondo.pianetadonna.it/come-educare-un-cane-alla-lettiera-227449.html)
  * [Miti da sfatare: il lupo Alpha](http://www.wolfdog.org/forum/showthread.php?t=17521)
  * [Coyote: un animale al 100% monogamo](http://www.greenstyle.it/coyote-un-animale-al-100-monogamo-22786.html)
  * [L'evoluzione culturale del cane. Da lupo a cane? O da cane a cane](http://www.learning-animals.org/it/blogs/levoluzione-culturale-del-cane-da-lupo-cane-o-da-cane-cane)
  * [Quando lavare il cane e come prendersi cura del suo pelo](http://www.lasaponaria.it/ogni-quanto-tempo-lavare-il-can/)
  * [Animale totem, cos'è e come incontrarlo](https://stregacheride.wordpress.com/2014/06/26/le-lune-dei-druidi-animale-totem-cose-e-come-incontrarlo/)
  * [Medicina universale e il settimo senso](https://books.google.it/books?id=BTZJsTU6DLgC&pg=PA41&lpg=PA41&dq=spirito+guida+che+animale)
  * [Come praticare il Channeling: 25 passaggi (illustrato)](http://it.m.wikihow.com/Praticare-il-Channeling)



 

Da lì in avanti gli oggetti diventavano sempre più bizzarri e inquietanti. Derek non era nemmeno sicuro che avessero più nulla a che fare con l’etologia o la zoologia. Scosse la testa e chiuse il browser. Stiles magari aveva le migliori intenzioni del mondo, ma lui non poteva davvero perdere tempo a dargli retta.  
Il contaminuti suonò con un trillo sommesso. Derek era riuscito finalmente a preparare il tè secondo le istruzioni di Satomi. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla stuoia di legno che aveva comprato apposta, prese la tazzina di ceramica e ne trangugiò il contenuto con una smorfia disgustata.  
«Ti stai incamminando su una strada lunga e difficile, giovane Hale», gli aveva spiegato la vecchia Alpha durante il loro incontro. «Avrai bisogno di tutta la tua forza di volontà. Dovrai affrontare i fallimenti e accettare i passi indietro e di tanto in tanto ti sembrerà di essere tornato al punto di partenza, ma tu non perderti d’animo.»  
Satomi gli aveva rivolto un sorriso bonario, che a Derek aveva grattato sui nervi. La megera giapponese sembrava una via di mezzo fra un maestro Jedi e un istruttore di karate. Derek comunque aveva annuito con un’espressione grave.  
«La cerimonia del tè è solo il primo passo. Ricorda, giovane Hale: la chiave di tutto è la meditazione. La coscienza di te trascendente e immanente. Ascolta il tuo respiro, percepisci il mondo intorno a te ed entra in contatto con il tuo io più profondo…»  
Derek avrebbe tanto voluto sbuffare e ridacchiarle in faccia, ma la verità era che aveva davvero bisogno del suo aiuto, quindi si era trattenuto, come un bravo scolaretto, e aveva ascoltato i consigli di Satomi fino in fondo.  
Posò la tazzina e chiuse gli occhi. Rilassò le spalle e il collo e si concentrò per rallentare il battito cardiaco. Cominciò la sequenza di respiri lunghi e lenti che Satomi gli aveva insegnato, ma alla seconda ispirazione… [DO DO DO, DO DO DO, DO DO DO, DO DO DO DO DO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0)… Derek si riscosse di soprassalto, spaventato dalla musica che si era scatenata dal suo cellulare e, allo stesso tempo, confuso perché non aveva riconosciuto il brano. Quando il ritornello arrivò a una frase cretina che recitava “Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf” Derek si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio più furioso che insofferente.  
Non cercò nemmeno di resistere, afferrò il telefono e lesse con orrore il messaggio:  
  


> Da **Stiles** :  
>  Ciao Bestione, hai letto la roba che ti ho mandato? Ho trovato un sacco di altre cose interessanti, a che ora ci vediamo oggi?

  
  
Derek prese un respiro profondo, poi fece l’unica cosa sensata: spense il telefono e ricominciò il suo percorso di meditazione.  
Venti minuti dopo era frustrato, nervoso e sul punto di lasciar perdere almeno per quella mattina, ma l’avvertimento di Satomi si fece strada nella sua mente. _Dovrai affrontare i fallimenti e accettare i passi indietro e di tanto in tanto ti sembrerà di essere tornato al punto di partenza, ma tu non perderti d’animo._  
Derek, che sapeva essere un filo testardo quando voleva, decise che non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. Riprese da dove si era interrotto, facendo particolare attenzione a non avere fretta. Qualcosa sembrò scattare nella sua testa: Derek cominciò a sentirsi circondato da una bolla di calma e silenzio. Il suo corpo era come privo di peso, di consistenza. Con un pizzico di concentrazione in più gli parve perfino di riuscire a sentire l’aria che lo attraversava… La sua autocoscienza fece un salto, quasi uno scatto di qualità.  
Il rumore violento e sferragliante del portone che si spalancava gli fece venire un mezzo infarto. «Ciao Lupo-Cupo, ti ho disattivato l’allarme, quella roba fa un casino infernale. Ti ho portato quello che ti avevo prome--»  
Derek gli volò addosso in assetto da combattimento e lo inchiodò contro il muro prendendolo per il collo. Era stata una reazione incontrollata dovuta allo spavento, ma non poteva farci niente. Certo, ringhiare a un paio di centimetri dal naso di Stiles con la bava che gli colava dalle zanne era una reazione eccessiva, ma se Stiles si fosse terrorizzato abbastanza, forse avrebbe smesso di--  
«Ecco, lo vedi che se ti lascio da solo ti annoi e perdi il filo del ragionamento? Se devi lavorare sulla forma Alpha, che te ne fai di una trasformazione Beta?» Stiles, lungi dall’essere spaventato, gli aveva dato una pacchetta sulla guancia e si era sfilato senza fatica dalla sua stretta, anche perché Derek era talmente annichilito da aver perso ogni forza nella presa. «E comunque è inutile che vai per tentativi, queste cose si affrontano in maniera logica», rincarò. «Prima la teoria, poi la pratica! Sei proprio un dilettante, cosa faresti senza di me?»  
Derek si sentì afflosciare come uno straccio bagnato. _Che il cielo mi aiuti. Sarà un’estate lunghissima…_

 

 

Il profumo del sottobosco lo stava aiutando a svuotare la mente e a focalizzare i sensi. Anche se in quel luogo erano successe cose orribili, la radura di fronte alle rovine della sua vecchia casa aveva qualcosa di familiare e rassicurante, quasi come un’ancora. Derek stava meditando con tutto l’impegno possibile. Era concentrato, assorto, lontano dalle distrazioni del mondo reale. Eppure aveva la vaga percezione di qualcosa che lo stava infastidendo. Tese le orecchie e, con un moto di stizza, riconobbe in lontananza una voce in rapido avvicinamento. Tentò di ignorarla per un paio di minuti, finché le parole non gli entrarono nella testa come il rumore di un trapano.  
«Lupo Musoneeeee! Deeeeerek! Lupo-Cuuuupoooo!!! Eddai, smettila di giocare a nascondino, perfino io che sono umano riesco a sentire quella puzza nauseante di cavolo!»  
Derek guardò di sfuggita il fornelletto da campo che ospitava ancora la teiera di terracotta e si diede mentalmente del cretino.  
Stiles comparve nella radura, giulivo come un cagnetto con una pallina in bocca. «Oh, eccoti qua! Comunque stai invecchiando, eh. Eravamo d’accordo che ci saremmo visti al loft, mica qui!»  
Derek fallì nel tentativo di tenere la bocca chiusa. «Stiles. Non eravamo d’accordo. Su un bel niente! Né qui, né al loft, NÉ ALL’INFERNO, ACCIDENTI A TE! COME DIAVOLO MI HAI TROVATO?»  
Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata di compatimento. «Gesù, quanto sei isterico, manco Lydia con il ciclo», aggiunse in un bisbiglio, come se una Banshee avesse la capacità di sentire gli insulti a distanza. Oddio, pensò Derek, trattandosi di Lydia poteva anche essere. «Comunque la tua macchina è nel parcheggio all’ingresso della Riserva, perfino Greenberg ubriaco ti avrebbe trovato in un paio di minuti. Va beh, facciamo dieci, dai», lo rimbeccò Stiles, come se stesse parlando con un bambino di otto anni.  
Derek si prese la testa fra le mani e cercò disperatamente di non mettersi a gridare.

 

 

Le vecchie mappe della Riserva conservate in biblioteca gli erano state utilissime. Aveva individuato il posto perfetto: una piccola radura lontana dai percorsi più conosciuti. L’aveva raggiunta a piedi, per evitare che la sua macchina potesse tradirlo. Si era perfino premunito contro l’odore orrido del tè: con un cenno di scuse mentali a Satomi e alla sua procedura, aveva preparato la bevanda nel loft (con le finestre spalancate) e l’aveva infilata in un thermos. La ricetta giapponese si sarebbe fatta una ragione di quel sistema un po’ creativo. Si era addirittura ricordato di silenziare il telefono, dopo che il primo messaggio di Stiles della giornata era stato preannunciato da [Help](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xqLfz_LPm4) dei Beatles.  
Finalmente era pronto a ricominciare. Ormai ci metteva sempre meno tempo a raggiungere quella specie di semi-trance in cui si sentiva avvolto da una bolla, ma continuava comunque a percepire con chiarezza le informazioni che gli arrivavano dai suoi sensi. Come il rumore dei passi di qualche escursionista che camminava fuori pista. I passi si avvicinarono in maniera allarmante, ma la radura era molto più in basso rispetto al livello del bosco, nascosta com’era da una scarpata piuttosto ripida. Derek era tranquillo: non c’era pericolo che potessero vederlo, a meno che un idiota non fosse rotolato giù da--  
«Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!»  
Il grido lancinante precedette di un millisecondo un rumore tremendo di rami spezzati e montagne di foglie secche che volavano. Derek fece appena in tempo ad aprire gli occhi prima di venire investito da una frana di braccia, gambe, ginocchia e gomiti. Le ginocchia e i gomiti infallibilmente conficcati nelle sue parti più delicate, chiaro.  
Stiles raccolse il suo cellulare e si rialzò, pestandogli una mano contro il terreno. «Scusa, Lupo Musone, non volevo finirti in braccio. Stavo controllando l’App per il tracking GPS e non ho visto il bordo della scarpata.»  
Derek ci mise un attimo ad afferrare le parole di Stiles. «Tu… tu stavi tracciando il GPS del _mio_ telefono?»  
Stiles lo guardò come se fosse cretino. «Ovviamente? Ma scusa, non ti trovavo da nessuna parte, non rispondevi al telefono, mi sono preoccupato! Pensavo ti fossi dimenticato del nostro appuntamento delle 4. E poi se uno non vuole essere tracciato il GPS lo disabilita. Se è attivo per me è come dire: “giochiamo a nascondino, trovami”!»  
Derek non ebbe nemmeno la forza di rispondere e non aspettò neppure che la costola che Stiles gli aveva incrinato finisse di saldarsi. Raccolse le sue cose e si avviò verso casa con la sensazione di essere un fallimento vivente. I richiami insistenti di Stiles gli scivolarono addosso senza lasciare traccia.

 

 

 _Macchina?_ Nel parcheggio del supermercato.  
_Tè?_ Cassato.  
_Cellulare?_ Smontato e sparpagliato: batteria sul letto, sim nella sua casella di fermo-posta all’ufficio postale.  
_Location?_ Una radura a una trentina di chilometri da Beacon Hills, lontana dalla Riserva, non listata sulle mappe e raggiungibile solo oltrepassando un burrone con uno strapiombo di almeno un centinaio di metri.  
Derek sentiva di essere sulla strada giusta. Le percezioni erano proprio quelle che gli aveva descritto Satomi. La coscienza di sé e del suo corpo nello spazio erano un unico percorso della mente. Poteva quasi vedere dall’esterno il se stesso seduto sul terreno a gambe incrociate. Il suo legame con il mondo reale si contraeva e si espandeva, mutava confini, stava prendendo una forma nuova e al contempo familiare… quando un odore inconfondibile colpì il suo olfatto.  
Derek si concesse un sospiro rassegnato. Non voleva nemmeno sapere come aveva fatto Stiles a trovarlo, non aveva importanza. Rimase seduto dov’era, con gli occhi chiusi, e sorrise.  
I passi scomposti e sgraziati si fecero sentire a ridosso della radura, ma Derek continuò a non muoversi. E a sorridere.  
«Lupo Musone?» Stiles era arrivato al bordo dello spiazzo. Derek non aveva cambiato posizione, né espressione. Il suo sorriso doveva sembrare una via di mezzo fra una paresi e una smorfia da psicopatico.  
Stiles fece un passo dentro la radura e un sibilo netto tagliò l’aria. Un meccanismo nascosto scattò alla minima pressione del suo piede. Un cavo d’acciaio gli si chiuse attorno alla caviglia e il sistema di contrappesi delle trappole degli Argent imprigionò Stiles, appendendolo a testa in giù.  
Derek continuò a sorridere mentre si alzava con calma e raccoglieva la sua roba.  
«Derek?»  
Silenzio.  
Stiles agitò un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione. «Derek, non per puntualizzare l’ovvio, ma sono appeso a testa in giù.»  
Silenzio.  
Derek continuò a sorridere e si incamminò fuori dalla radura.  
«Derek, avanti, non fare il coglione! Non puoi lasciarmi qui così!»  
Derek non fece una piega. Quando fu a qualche metro di distanza e cominciò a percepire l’odore pungente della paura, si voltò per un istante. «Hai un cellulare», ringhiò. «Usalo.» Non attese oltre e tornò verso il sentiero. Si fermò dove Stiles non poteva vederlo e rimase in ascolto.  
Dopo qualche secondo se ne andò soddisfatto. Scott aveva accettato di andare a ripescare Stiles, ma prima aveva “una cosetta da finire”. Il maledetto disgraziato sarebbe rimasto lì molto, molto a lungo…

 

 

«Ok, non dovevo lasciarti appeso in quel modo, ma mi stai esasperando, Stiles! Devi lasciarmi in pace!»  
«Ma io voglio solo aiutarti!»  
Quella discussione inutile stava continuando da almeno un quarto d’ora, da quando Derek si era intrufolato nella camera di Stiles la sera stessa. E non perché Scott gli avesse fatto un culo così solo perché aveva lasciato il povero Stiles appeso come un salame in un bosco in mezzo al nulla, eh. Niente affatto…  
«Stiles…» Derek prese un respiro profondo e decise di cambiare tattica. «Non puoi aiutarmi, è una cosa che devo affrontare da solo. Non si può spiegare cosa significa e poi… fa parte della storia della mia famiglia, è come avere ancora un piccolo, piccolissimo legame con chi non c’è più…» Derek aveva cominciato a sentirsi una merda prima ancora di finire quella pila di cazzate.  
Stiles sembrò aver incassato. «Io… credo di aver capito. Però… per favore… giuro che poi ti lascio in pace, promesso, ma…»  
Derek sentì puzza di fregatura lontano un chilometro, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. «Cosa?»  
A Stiles si illuminarono gli occhi. «Posso vedere la trasformazione? Una volta sola, ti prego!» si affrettò ad aggiungere quando Derek scosse la testa. «Eddai, Lupo Musone, cosa vuoi che sia?»  
Derek avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi. Tentò di nuovo la via delle baggianate semi-serie. «Possibile che tu non ti renda conto che non sono un animale da circo?» rispose con un tono offeso abbastanza credibile. «La forma Alpha è qualcosa di personale e intimo, non un giochetto da cani ammaestrati!»  
Stiles non si lasciò convincere. «Ma scusa, in Messico l’hanno vista praticamente tutti! Capisco Braeden, ma perfino Kate e i Calaveras! Avanti, dai, una volta sola!»  
Ok, tattica fallita. Genitore severo? «Stiles, ti ho detto di no!»  
Stiles si oscurò in volto. «Non è giusto però», ribatté imbronciato. «Tu non ti fidi di me. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme…» sussurrò con una vocina piccola piccola.  
Derek cominciò a sentirsi fastidiosamente in colpa. Quegli occhioni da cerbiatto appena umidi erano un’arma del diavolo.  
«Credevo che ormai anche tu mi considerassi parte del branco», continuò Stiles imperterrito. «Ma ho capito, sono umano e per te non sarò mai all’altezza. Non sarò mai abbastanza…»  
L’espressione di Stiles era così ferita che Derek sentì l’impulso incontrollabile di abbracciarlo. «Stiles, no», tentò di rispondere mentre allungava un braccio verso di lui. «Non è quell--»  
«Ahhhhhhhhh, ho capito!» lo interruppe Stiles con un ghigno.  
Derek non credeva ai suoi occhi. Quel mostro era passato dall’essere sull’orlo delle lacrime a un’espressione diabolica nel giro di un istante. Sarebbe stato capace di mentire a Satana in persona!  
«Se il problema è che non vuoi farti vedere nudo, ti stai facendo un sacco di menate per niente. Ti avrò visto mille volte in modalità vestiti-optional, una più, una meno non farà differenza! Però cavolo, da quando sei diventato così pudico? Capisco i traumi da ex fidanzate psicopatiche, ma questa reazione mi pare un filo eccessiva!»  
Derek perse la pazienza. «Stiles, la vuoi piantare di dire cazzate? Non voglio, punto e basta! Lascia perdere e lasciami in pace!»  
Stiles sfoderò una faccia a metà fra il pensieroso e il ragionevole. Un mix letale. «Si può sapere perché fai tanto il difficile, Lupo Musone? Vorrei solo vedere con i miei occhi una delle cose più affascinanti che mi capiteranno mai in tutta la vita. Mica ti ho chiesto di volare, è una cosa che sai fare perfetta…men…»  
Stiles si interruppe una sillaba alla volta, come se avesse finito la scorta di voce. Sgranò gli occhi e, se fossero stati in un cartone animato, gli si sarebbe acceso un esercito di lampadine sopra la testa. Derek rabbrividì.  
«Derek?» bisbigliò mentre il suo viso si contorceva in dodici smorfie diverse, di cui almeno quattro di scherno. «Derek, tu… ti sai trasformare, vero?»  
Derek gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di orrore. Si sentì arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie e, prima che Stiles potesse scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, si catapultò con un balzo fuori dalla finestra. Peraltro non servì a molto, perché le risate a crepapelle di Stiles lo seguirono finché non salì sulla macchina parcheggiata in fondo alla via e non partì a tutto gas verso il loft.  
Era fottuto. Irrevocabilmente e drammaticamente fottuto.


	5. Trova il tuo vero io: lasciati guidare da un esperto

«Risponde la segreteria telefonica. Lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico. BIIIP.»  
«Derek» bisbigliò Stiles con urgenza. «Derek, ti prego, rispondi!»  
Le sue scarpe da ginnastica calpestavano foglie e rametti in uno scalpiccio che era tutto fuorché discreto. Stiles era certo che un orecchio allenato riuscisse a sentirlo a metri e metri di distanza. Continuò a correre.  
«Derek», ritentò, con il respiro sempre più affannato. «Devi rispondere, cazzo, mi stanno inseguendo!»  
Si fermò a riprendere fiato, schiacciando la schiena contro il tronco di un albero e incastrando il cellulare tra la spalla e la guancia. Un istante dopo, il suono violento di una serie di spari in rapida successione riempì la radura.  
«Mi sparano addosso, Derek!» sibilò terrorizzato. «Sono nella Riserva, vicino alla tua vecchia casa… Mi stanno accerchiando, devi venire a salvarmi» supplicò. «Lo so che sono le quattro del mattino, ma Scott non risponde e non posso chiamare mio padre, Derek, ti prego, ci sono i cacciatori mi devi aiuta--»  
Un secondo BIIIP segnalò la fine dello spazio di registrazione. Con tutta calma, Stiles bloccò lo schermo dello smartphone e lo ripose in tasca. Anche senza la luce del display, la luna crescente gli forniva il minimo di illuminazione necessaria. Stiles ripiegò l’origami che teneva ancora in mano, mentre gli angoli delle sue labbra si incurvavano in una smorfia soddisfatta.  
Era un piano perfetto.  
Derek non aveva risposto alla sua chiamata. Stiles se l’era aspettato, così come si era aspettato che, nel dubbio che potesse davvero esserci un’emergenza, Derek non avrebbe spento il cellulare nel cuore della notte, né avrebbe disattivato la segreteria. Stiles era pronto a scommettere tutte e quattro le ruote della sua amata Roscoe che Derek aveva ascoltato il messaggio in diretta e si era tirato giù dal letto non appena aveva percepito la disperazione nella sua voce.  
Gli spari, in particolare, erano un tocco di genio di cui Stiles andava molto fiero. Erano bastati pochi minuti su internet e un paio d’ore di tentativi per scovare e perfezionare la tecnica del [petardo giapponese](http://faidatemania.pianetadonna.it/come-creare-un-petardo-con-la-carta-origami-61949.html). Il risultato era pressoché indistinguibile dal vero sparo di un fucile, se non altro attraverso il filtro di un telefono. D’altro canto, se Hollywood l’aveva usato per decenni per ingannare le percezioni di milioni di spettatori, Stiles di sicuro poteva usarlo per ingannare quelle di un singolo Lupo Musone. Per di più, un Lupo Musone messo in allarme mentre era ancora mezzo addormentato.  
Stiles aveva calcolato tutto nel dettaglio. La sua trappola era già piazzata ai bordi radura, abilmente camuffata da piante e ramoscelli e pronta a essere attivata con un semplice _clic_ del comando a distanza, che Stiles teneva nella tasca sinistra dei jeans. Cosa pensava, Derek, di essere l’unico ad aver arraffato qualche gingillo degli Argent? Stiles era umano, ma non era mica fesso. Tendeva a intascare per principio tutto quello che avrebbe potuto essergli utile: non si poteva mai dire quando sarebbe arrivato il momento del bisogno.  
Un osservatore maligno avrebbe potuto pensare che Stiles si volesse vendicare delle trappole – plurime – che Derek aveva tentato di usare per tenerlo alla larga. Non era assolutamente vero. E va bene, non era vero del tutto. Stiles era disposto ad ammettere di provare una certa soddisfazione all’idea di prendersi una piccola vendetta innocente, ma non era per spirito di rivalsa che aveva architettato un piano così brillante. Lo stava facendo per Derek.  
Erano passate quasi due settimane da quando Derek gli aveva confessato che, dopo quella prima esperienza in Messico, non era più riuscito a raggiungere la forma Alpha. E per _confessato_ , Stiles non si riferiva a quando Derek era fuggito a gambe levate dalla sua stanza, rosso come un peperone. In effetti forse il vederlo piegato in due dal ridere non aveva incoraggiato Derek ad aprirsi alle confidenze. Si riferiva a quando, la mattina dopo, Stiles era riuscito finalmente a farsi raccontare, poco più che a monosillabi, di come Derek stesse tentando di rientrare in contatto con il suo lupo interiore, seguendo i consigli di Satomi.  
Se Stiles aveva imparato qualcosa, da quando il suo circolo sociale si era ridotto soltanto a creature soprannaturali in linea di massima prive di controllo, era che spesso un approccio esterno era più utile della saggezza di mille mentori. Doveva pur esserci una ragione se era stato proprio lui ad aiutare prima Scott, poi Malia e infine perfino Liam a trovare la chiave per riconoscere la propria ancora e smetterla di andare in giro a cercare di sbranare la gente. Stiles, a quel punto, era praticamente un esperto. Derek era senz’altro un caso delicato – era sempre tutto complicato con Derek – ma Stiles non gli avrebbe consentito di rovinargli la media. Avrebbe aiutato Derek a conquistare la forma Alpha, che Derek lo volesse o meno!  
Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dal rombo del motore della Toyota. A giudicare dal casino che stava facendo, Derek aveva inchiodato, era saltato giù dalla macchina sbattendo lo sportello e si era lanciato verso la radura, chiamando Stiles a gran voce.  
Stiles non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbirciare. Derek era in versione Beta, con gli occhi che brillavano come due fanali mentre perlustravano il sottobosco circostante.  
Stiles, dal suo nascondiglio dietro il tronco di una grossa quercia, fu inondato da una serie di sentimenti contrastanti. C’era senza dubbio soddisfazione, perché il suo piano stava avendo l’esito sperato. A fare da contrappeso c’era una sana dose di preoccupazione: se quello scherzetto non fosse andato a buon fine, Derek di sicuro l’avrebbe ammazzato a mani nude. Inoltre c’era un certo livello di esasperazione di sottofondo, visto che Derek, per quello che poteva saperne, si era appena fiondato a passo di carica in una radura piena di cacciatori armati fino ai denti, gridando il nome di Stiles a squarciagola; alla faccia del sorprendere il nemico arrivandogli addosso di soppiatto. E infine, in un minuscolo angolino della mente di Stiles, era germogliata una sensazione di calore che si stava diffondendo a macchia d’olio in tutto il suo corpo, al pensiero che Derek fosse così preoccupato per lui da non badare per nulla alla propria incolumità.  
Mentre Stiles cercava di gestire quel tumulto di emozioni, Derek era arrivato esattamente al centro dello spiazzo, nel punto in cui Stiles aveva posizionato la sua felpa a mo’ di esca. Derek, come previsto, si stava chinando a raccoglierla. Stiles si riscosse: era il momento che stava aspettando.  
Schiacciò con il pollice il pulsante di attivazione a distanza e la radura si illuminò a giorno. Le emittenti a ultrasuoni si attivarono, richiudendo Derek in un cerchio di luci alogene e frequenze ad alta intensità.  
Derek crollò in ginocchio, stringendosi la testa tra le mani. Durò appena un istante, poi inarcò la schiena, rovesciò il capo all’indietro ed emise un suono terrificante a metà tra un ruggito e un ululato. Stiles lo sentì fin dentro le ossa, attraverso la terra che tremava sotto le piante dei piedi. Si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi quando il corpo di Derek prese a contorcersi violentemente e, per la prima volta, iniziò a dubitare che il suo piano fosse poi così geniale. Distolse lo sguardo per tentare di spegnere quegli aggeggi infernali, ma il telecomando quasi gli sfuggì dalle dita per l’agitazione. Gli ci volle appena una manciata di secondi per riagguantarlo e premere il pulsante di spegnimento. Quando riportò l’attenzione su Derek, la vista che lo accolse lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato.  
Al centro della radura c’era un grosso lupo. Il pelo era nero come la notte, ma gli occhi brillavano di un blu familiare. Il lupo – Derek, mio Dio! – ringhiava sommesso attraverso le zanne socchiuse, e scuoteva le zampe per liberarle dai brandelli di vestiti ancora incastrati.  
«Derek», mormorò Stiles, uscendo finalmente dal suo nascondiglio. «Sei un lupo.»  
Al suono della sua voce, Derek voltò il muso con uno scatto così rapido da essere allarmante. Il balzo con cui lo raggiunse fu, se possibile, ancora più repentino.  
Stiles si chinò su di lui e affondò le mani nella pelliccia scura. «Ommioddio, non ci posso credere», mormorò. Derek era un lupo, e Stiles lo stava accarezzando. Derek stava lasciando che Stiles lo accarezzasse senza tentare di staccargli una mano, anche solo quello aveva dell’incredibile. Ma non incredibile come il fatto che Derek fosse un lupo.  
_Derek era un lupo._  
«Ah!» esultò Stiles, riempiendosi i pugni con il pelo e scuotendo su e giù la testa di Derek. «Sono un genio! Lo sapevo che il mio piano avrebbe funzionato, non ne ho dubitato neppure per un secondo!» Era una mezza bugia, ma tanto Derek non l’avrebbe mai scoperto. «Altro che incidenti domestici, sui bigliettini da visita dovrei farmi scrivere “Consulente specializzato per licantropie problematiche”. Ho già in mente uno slogan perfetto. “Avete problemi di trasformazione? Stiles Stilinski è la vostra soluzione!” Semplice e accattivante, ed è pure in rima. Ammettilo, Derek, sono o non sono un genio? Eh? Eh? Eh?»  
Derek aveva ripreso a ringhiare. Poteva essere che avesse fatto due più due e avesse capito di essere stato attirato lì con l’inganno, oppure era semplicemente infastidito dal modo in cui Stiles gli stava ancora torcendo il pelo tra le dita. Nel dubbio, Stiles prese la decisione salomonica di mollare la presa.  
«Non puoi davvero essere arrabbiato con me», aggiunse per buona misura. «Ti ricordo che è tutto merito mio se sei riuscito a trasformarti. Altro che tazze di tè puzzolente e campane tibetane, è come il singhiozzo: bastava farti prendere un bello spavento. Ci voleva tanto? Se ti fossi fidato di me dall’inizio, invece che farmi ostruzionismo, non ci avresti messo tutto questo tempo… Che stai facendo?»  
Derek era tornato al centro della radura e stava, per così dire, raccogliendo le sue cose. Con i denti.  
«Te li prendo io i vestiti, che problema c’è? Tanto sono da buttare, sono tutti stracciati. Non ho pensato a portarti un cambio, ma ho una coperta nel retro della jeep. Stai tranquillo, non ti faccio mica tornare a casa a culo nudo. Ehi, Derek, ma dove vai? Derek? Derek!»

 

 

Era già mezzogiorno passato quando Stiles si degnò di dare il buongiorno al mondo. Era comprensibile, considerato quanto gli aveva fatto fare tardi Derek la sera prima. O forse era più corretto dire quella mattina?  
Dopo che Derek se l’era svignata, Stiles aveva raccolto tutto l’armamentario – non era il caso di lasciare nel bosco trappole per Lupi Mannari facilmente attivabili, con tutti i malati di mente che si aggiravano per Beacon Hills – ed era rientrato a casa. Aveva provato a chiamare Derek un paio di volte, senza ricevere nessuna risposta. Si era arreso più in fretta del solito, un po’ per la stanchezza e un po’ perché era capacissimo di assaporare la vittoria in solitudine. In occasioni eccezionali. Una volta poggiata la testa sul cuscino, però, Stiles ci aveva messo un bel pezzo ad addormentarsi, con l’adrenalina che pompava ancora troppo svelta nelle vene. Anche quando alla fine era riuscito a prendere sonno, immagini di lupi avevano continuato a scorrergli dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
Fu così che, all’alba delle dodici e venti, Stiles fece il suo ingresso in cucina, con gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno e lo stomaco che brontolava. Stava giusto recuperando una padella per rosolare il bacon quando un rumore inconsueto lo fece balzare sull’attenti. Era lievemente stridente, come un qualcosa che graffiava contro una superficie solida… e proveniva dalla porta che dava sul cortile. Stiles si avvicinò con cautela, e il rumore aumentò di intensità e frequenza.  
Con la mano che tremava appena, Stiles scostò la tendina e schiacciò il naso contro il vetro. «Derek», esclamò esasperato. «Stavi grattando la porta?»  
Derek alzò la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida. Sì, sembrava proprio che funzionasse anche con le sopracciglia da lupo. Poi fece un paio di passi indietro, sedendosi sulle zampe posteriori e avvolgendo la coda attorno al corpo, come a volersi dare un tono.  
«Ho capito che adesso hai imparato a trasformarti», sbuffò Stiles, «ma non è che ora devi farlo ogni cinque minuti solo per bullarti. Un po’ di modestia, santo cielo!»  
Derek continuò a fissarlo in silenzio.  
«E va bene», si arrese Stiles. «Vuoi che ti faccia entrare?» Spalancò la porta e si spostò di lato per lasciargli spazio.  
Derek accettò l’invito ed entrò in cucina con un passo lento e dignitoso.  
«Sto preparando la colazione. Hai mangiato?» chiese Stiles mentre apriva il frigo e tirava fuori la carne. «Ce n’è abbastanza anche per te, ma prima devi andare a vestirti. Mi rifiuto categoricamente di mettermi a tavola con un uomo nudo. Cioè, a meno che non sia per fare qualcosa di diverso dal mangiare», si corresse. «O per mangiare mentre si fa qualcosa di diverso. Sai, tipo in 9 settimane e mezzo.»  
Si voltò verso Derek, che si era riseduto a terra e non pareva intenzionato a tornare umano.  
«Sul serio, Uomo Lupo, ti devi mettere qualcosa addosso. I miei vicini sono dei ficcanaso, non hai idea di quello che sono capaci di raccontare a mio padre, e la maggior parte delle volte non sono nemmeno cose vere. Per carità, meglio che non le sappiano, le cose vere. Oddio, non voglio neanche immaginare cosa direbbero se ti vedessero tutto peloso. Meno male che sei passato dal retro.»  
Derek stava di nuovo giocando a fare la statua di sale.  
Stiles accese il fornello e mise l’olio a scaldare. «Allora, dove sono i tuoi vestiti? Non mi dire che non ce li hai! Ieri lo potevo capire, non eri preparato, ma non te ne puoi mica andare in giro senza il cambio ogni volta che ti saltano i cinque minuti. Hai intenzione di diventare un nudista?»  
Derek non mosse neppure un muscolo. Stiles iniziava a domandarsi se non gli fosse colato addosso del veleno di Kanima.  
«Derek», mormorò. «Va tutto bene? Perché non torni normale?»  
Al suo tono più gentile Derek parve afflosciarsi. Stirò in avanti le zampe anteriori e ci poggiò sopra la testa, prima di alzare gli occhi su Stiles con un’espressione che era a dir poco sconfortata.  
«Oh santo cielo… ma ci riesci a tornare normale? Non è che sei così da ieri notte?!»  
Il guaito sconsolato di Derek fu una risposta più che eloquente.  
Stiles non voleva, davvero non voleva. Tentò di trattenersi, si schiacciò perfino una mano sulla bocca, ma qualche risatina soffocata riuscì comunque a sfuggirgli dalle dita. «Ohi, Lupo-Cupo», bofonchiò. «Soltanto tu...»  
Derek non sembrava molto felice di essere oggetto di scherno. Rivolse a Stiles la smorfia più indispettita che le sue fattezze lupesche gli concedevano.  
«Scusa, scusa», ridacchiò Stiles. «Prometto che ti aiuterò a trovare una soluzione. Dopo la colazione, però. Su, non fare quella faccia. Non è che voglio farti un dispetto, è che ho fame. Non hai fame anche tu?»  
Lo stomaco di Derek emise un sonoro gorgoglio.  
«Ecco, vedi? Ci vogliono solo pochi minuti, vedrai che a pancia piena si ragiona meglio.» Stiles stese due fette di bacon nell’olio ormai bollente e ne sistemò altre due in un piatto di carta recuperato dal pensile. «Immagino che essendo una bestia selvaggia tu lo preferisca crudo», rifletté, poggiando il piatto davanti al muso di Derek. «Io il mio però lo devo cuocere, se no mi viene la salmonella.»  
Derek ringhiò minaccioso e si allungò ad afferrare tra i denti l’orlo del pigiama di Stiles.  
«È inutile che fai lo scorbutico!» Stiles scalciò per levarselo di dosso. «Prendilo come un incentivo: le persone mangiano la carne cotta, gli animali della foresta mangiano quella cruda. È una legge di natura, non le faccio mica io le regole.»  
Soddisfatto della logica infallibile di quel ragionamento, Stiles si servì il bacon ormai abbrustolito a puntino. Tagliò la prima fetta in pezzetti più piccoli, ma proprio mentre stava per infilzare il primo un braccio si avvolse attorno alla sua vita e una mano perfettamente umana gli rubò il piatto da sotto il naso.  
«Uhmmm», commentò Derek, masticando con gusto. «Avevi ragione, è un ottimo incentivo.» E proseguì a spazzolare la colazione in tempo record.  
Stiles si ritrovò a farfugliare. «Ah… ehm… è…»  
Derek Hale era completamente nudo. Nella sua cucina. E si stava leccando le dita.  
«Ok, capito», si sforzò di dire Stiles. «Promemoria per il futuro: il bacon fa tornare umano Derek.» Stava arrossendo come un peperone? Sicuramente stava arrossendo come un peperone.  
Derek continuò a ripulirsi le dita con un’aria molto compiaciuta.  
«Vado a prenderti dei vestiti» annunciò Stiles. «Tu finisci pure di mangiare con calma.»  
A quel punto, una fuga al piano di sopra era questione di sopravvivenza. E magari, per stare più tranquilli, era meglio fare anche una bella doccia gelata.

 

 

«Bene, dovremmo avere tutto pronto.»  
Erano al loft, quel giorno. Dal momento che c’era il rischio che Derek non riuscisse a tornare umano in tempi brevi, avevano deciso che fosse più prudente restare in un luogo sicuro.  
«Ho qui tutto l’occorrente», continuò Stiles. «Sono armato di emittente a ultrasuoni e bacon.»  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era fermo al centro della stanza, con una coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle. Dopo l’ultimo tentativo, aveva tassativamente rifiutato di distruggere altri vestiti. Considerato che in pratica era un ereditiero, Stiles era convinto che lo facesse solo per torturarlo.  
Sotto quella coperta era nudo. Nudo. Stiles si sarebbe meritato una medaglia al valore per la professionalità.  
«Sai di cos’altro sono armato? Della profonda convinzione che tu ci possa riuscire anche senza questi trucchetti.»  
Derek lo guardò con aria scettica.  
«Tranquillo, sono anche armato della volontà di usare ultrasuoni e bacon contro di te, se dovesse essere necessario. Forza adesso, non perdiamo altro tempo!»  
Derek gli scoccò un’ultima occhiataccia esasperata, prima di abbassare le palpebre e cercare la concentrazione. Stiles rimase a osservarlo affascinato. Al contrario dei tentativi precedenti, bastarono pochi minuti perché il corpo di Derek cominciasse a scivolare nella sua forma di lupo. Era come osservare l’acqua che scorre nel letto di un fiume, adattandosi alla superficie che la contiene.  
«Bravissimo, Derek!» Stiles applaudì felice. «Ora prova a tornare umano.»  
Derek riprese a concentrarsi, era evidente anche con le fattezze animali. Stiles si sforzò di rimanere in silenzio. Lo fece con talmente tanta dedizione che si accorse, solo dopo, che stava trattenendo il fiato.  
Derek lo ripagò subito della sua fatica: bastarono pochi minuti perché tornasse a ergersi nel suo corpo di partenza. Nella sua risalita verso il metro e ottanta, si ricordò perfino di portare con sé la coperta. Stiles gliene fu molto grato.  
«Ce l’hai fatta! Non che avessi dubbi, sia chiaro. Si trattava solo di concentrarsi nel modo giusto, di essere in un ambiente familiare, con persone affidabili che potessero darti il loro soste-- Derek?!»  
Derek era improvvisamente tornato lupo. Il che non sarebbe stato tanto tragico se, appena una manciata di secondi dopo, Derek non fosse diventato di nuovo umano.  
Davanti allo sguardo esterrefatto di Stiles, Derek continuò a passare di forma in forma. Uomo, lupo, uomo, lupo, uomo, lupo, a ripetizione, così velocemente che Stiles non riusciva nemmeno a mettere a fuoco una forma, che Derek aveva già ripreso l’altra.  
Per quel poco che riusciva a vedere Stiles, Derek sembrava in preda al panico. Era difficile per lui dirlo con certezza perché, al di là della rapidità della trasformazione, nell’agitazione Derek aveva lasciato cadere la coperta, che giaceva abbandonata ai suoi piedi. O alle sue zampe, a seconda del momento. Ragion per cui flash di addominali e pettorali in tensione continuavano a comparire nello schermo visivo di Stiles, insieme ad altre parti anatomiche che stava cercando con tutto se stesso di non fissare.  
Sarebbe stata un’estate lunghissima…

 

 

Erano sulla strada giusta. Stiles se lo sentiva.  
Dopo una serie di tentativi dagli esiti più disparati, che in genere culminavano con un Derek nudo come mamma l’aveva fatto – e, di conseguenza, con uno Stiles in condizioni in cui la sua, di madre, era sicuramente meglio che non l’avesse mai visto – quella era la volta buona. Stiles era pronto a scommetterci.  
Nel loft aleggiava un rassicurante aroma di bacon. La compilation di campane tibetane faceva da lieve sottofondo, a un volume adeguato anche all’udito umano. Stiles aveva un leggero languore e una gran voglia versarsi della cera bollente direttamente dentro i padiglioni auricolari, ma non aveva cuore di dirlo a Derek.  
Derek era accucciato sul pavimento e Stiles era seduto accanto a lui a gambe incrociate, con una mano che scorreva leggera ad accarezzargli la testa e il collo, con qualche breve deviazione per una grattatina dietro le orecchie. Il movimento ritmico era riuscito in qualche modo a rilassare anche Stiles, che si ritrovò con il capo ciondoloni, quasi pronto ad assopirsi.  
L’allarme che avevano fissato sul cellulare risvegliò l’attenzione di entrambi. Era la prima volta in giorni che Derek riusciva a mantenere la forma Alpha per un’ora intera. Era il momento di ritornare umano.  
Derek si allontanò di qualche passo, sino a raggiungere la coperta adagiata a cerchio al centro della stanza. Sul suo muso comparve quell’espressione che Stiles aveva imparato ad associare con un’estrema concentrazione. Stiles era fiducioso. Non che l’ottimismo gli impedisse di incrociare le dita dietro la schiena.  
Il corpo di Derek mutò in un unico movimento fluido. Quello specifico dettaglio della trasformazione non cessava mai di affascinare Stiles. Per qualche secondo la sua attenzione venne catturata dallo scorcio di pettorali a bella vista, nel punto in cui i due lembi della coperta si riunivano. Poi Stiles alzò gli occhi e li puntò in quelli speranzosi di Derek. Sembrava proprio che avesse funzionato.  
Gli ci volle solo un frammento di secondo per notare che, in effetti, c’era qualcosa che non andava. Due cose, nello specifico. Due cose appuntite e pelose. Derek inclinò la testa di lato, sicuramente perplesso da come Stiles aveva sgranato gli occhi e spalancato la bocca. La posa gli fece vibrare appena la punta delle orecchie, e per Stiles fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
«Ommioddio, Derek», latrò mentre scoppiava in una grossa risata. «Le… le orec… le orecchie», riuscì a balbettare tra un attacco di risa e l’altro. Le lacrime gli scorrevano lungo le guance, e doveva tenersi la pancia con le braccia. Non aveva mai visto nulla di più esilarante in tutta la sua vita.  
Derek, nel frattempo, aveva sollevato le mani a tastarsi le orecchie. Quando le sue dita erano entrate in contatto con il pelo corto e morbido, era prima sbiancato e subito dopo arrossito violentemente.  
Stiles voleva smettere di ridere, sul serio. Ci stava provando con tutte le sue forze, ma era un’impresa titanica. Quando Derek si voltò a dargli le spalle, nel disperato tentativo di nascondersi ai suoi occhi, Stiles scoprì che la sua, più che titanica, era un’impresa impossibile. Con una mano diede un paio di pugni sul pavimento, mentre con l’altra tentava futilmente di asciugare le lacrime che gli annebbiavano la vista.  
«Derek», cacciò fuori tra le risate. «Derek, hai anche la coda!»  
L’ululato di Derek riecheggiò tra le mura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringraziamo ancora di cuore [Coffeegirl_Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/profile) per il MERAVIGLIOSO chibi qui sopra. Non è stupendo? Andate a lasciarle almeno un cuoricino su [tumblr](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/post/134522235547/partecipa-al-teen-wolf-big-bang-italia-2015)!   
> E ne manca ancora uno!


	6. Due parti di autoironia e tre parti di fiducia in te stesso. Ecco la ricetta del successo

Un fallimento dietro l’altro. Una sequela imbarazzante di errori e passi falsi che avevano ormai superato di parecchio il limite del ridicolo.  
Derek era afflosciato sul suo divano, con la testa fra le mani. Erano passati due giorni dall’incidente della coda e in quel lasso di tempo non aveva nemmeno tentato di meditare. Non era passato per la Riserva e aveva cacciato gli appunti di Satomi in fondo a un cassetto, alla rinfusa, per non averli più davanti agli occhi. Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma forse era arrivato il momento: non sarebbe mai riuscito a padroneggiare la trasformazione Alpha. La verità era che probabilmente i rari mezzi-successi erano stati un caso, la fortuna del principiante. Era inutile continuare ad accanirsi e a perdere tempo. Quell’obiettivo era al di sopra delle sue possibilità; Derek avrebbe potuto provare e riprovare all’infinito, ma non avrebbe fatto altro che collezionare una sconfitta dietro l’altra.  
In quei due giorni poi, si era ben guardato dal chiamare Stiles o dal rispondere al telefono. Aveva recuperato un catenaccio per bloccare il portone del loft, anche se fino a quel punto Stiles non si era presentato di persona. Non era questione di vergogna, davvero, non aveva mica dodici anni. Era solo che non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontare quello che era successo, ma Stiles non si sarebbe lasciato convincere facilmente. Avrebbe cercato di minimizzare o di buttarla sul ridere, come in un paio dei messaggi che gli aveva mandato. In uno aveva inscenato una versione ridicola di Cappuccetto Rosso, ruggendo nel microfono «che coda luuuuunga che hai…», nell’altro aveva cercato di convincerlo che fosse delizioso con quelle orecchie pelose da cartone animato.  
Il problema vero era che l’entusiasmo da cazzone di Stiles aveva smesso di essere uno stimolo ed era diventato, in qualche modo, il sinonimo del suo insuccesso. Più Stiles lo sfotteva, più Derek si sentiva patetico e incapace. E non perché fosse insicuro o permaloso, per carità. Lo capiva bene anche da solo che la maggior parte degli incidenti di percorso erano stati davvero ridicoli ed era probabile che, in un altro contesto, ne avrebbe riso anche lui. Ma in quella situazione lo scherno di Stiles faceva male quanto una staffilata e il motivo era uno solo. Visto che era l’ora della verità, tanto valeva essere onesti fino in fondo. In quella manciata di giorni, da quando Stiles aveva cercato di convincerlo a fare qualcosa insieme perché si annoiava, aveva passato molto tempo con lui e, poco alla volta, aveva eroso la barriera di disinteresse che Derek aveva accuratamente costruito fra loro.  
Già. «Bel lavoro, Hale», si disse fra sé. «Quella roba che ti si agita nello stomaco non sono farfalle. Si chiamano sentimenti e no, ignorandoli abbastanza a lungo non spariscono per conto loro.» Derek gemette ad alta voce. Se cominciava anche a parlare da solo, era finito.  
Come se non bastasse, c’era anche un altro problemino da considerare. Stiles era un ragazzino caricato a ormoni come tutti quelli della sua età e, quando erano insieme, l’odore della sua eccitazione aleggiava come un richiamo irresistibile. A Derek andava a male il cervello ogni volta: l’aroma lo colpiva come una martellata e doveva piantarsi gli artigli nei palmi per non cedere alla tentazione di inspirare a fondo. Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe finito per saltare addosso a Stiles alla ricerca di un qualunque tipo di orgasmo e, a giudicare appunto dall’odore sensuale e intossicante che lo circondava in certi momenti, per esempio quando Derek rimaneva nudo dopo una trasformazione, Stiles non si sarebbe mica fatto pregare, niente affatto. Ci sarebbe stato e si sarebbero divertiti. Ma non sarebbe stata altro che una faccenda di ormoni. Una botta e via per grattarsi il prurito, per così dire.  
Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Stiles era stato innamorato di Lydia per anni, dopo era stato con Malia… che possibilità poteva mai avere con lui? Che poi, sul serio, Stiles? Sarebbe stato più facile uscire con la figlia di un boss mafioso. Stiles era minorenne, era il migliore amico dell’Alpha più potente che Beacon Hills avesse mai conosciuto e per di più era il figlio dello sceriffo. Anche se quelli erano solo ostacoli secondari. Il problema principale era sempre lo stesso e aveva due facce. Da una parte Stiles e i suoi ormoni, dall’altra Derek e i suoi sentimenti.  
Derek si raggomitolò sul divano, stringendosi le ginocchia con le braccia mentre un sospiro rassegnato gli scivolava dalle labbra. «Fanculo!», gridò, piantando un pugno nel cuscino accanto a sé. Era un ottimo riassunto della situazione.  
«Ce l’hai con me? Non sono ancora entrato e mi stai già insultando?»  
Derek trasalì. Era stato talmente impegnato nella finale della sua olimpiade di autocommiserazione da non aver nemmeno sentito Stiles che arrivava. Né la jeep, né il rumore dei passi sulle scale, né l’odore, niente.  
Stiles tentò di spalancare il portone come il suo solito, ma il catenaccio resse. «Lupo Musone? Dev’essersi incastrato il meccanismo, la porta non si apre.»  
Derek accarezzò per un attimo l’idea di far finta di non esserci, ma Stiles non era mica cretino, ormai aveva sentito la sua voce.  
«Lupo-Cupo? Ci risiamo con il bagno? Stai facendo pipì? Sbrigati e vieni ad aprirmi!»  
Derek immaginò il sorrisetto condiscendente di Stiles e si strinse di nuovo la testa fra le mani.  
«Derek?» La voce di Stiles tradì un filo di preoccupazione. «Non è che sei rimasto in forma Alpha un’altra volta, eh? Non riesci più a ritrasformarti?»  
Quelle ultime parole riscossero Derek di colpo. L’idea che Stiles avesse così poca fiducia in lui da immaginarselo bloccato in forma di lupo gli fece aggrovigliare lo stomaco. Raggranellò un pizzico di energia da un fondo di riserva e si alzò per andare a sbloccare la catena.  
Stiles cominciò a rovesciargli addosso ondate di parole prima ancora che il portone fosse del tutto aperto.  
«Ciao WonderWolf, che fine avevi fatto? È due giorni che non ti fai sentire, cominciavo a preoccuparmi», attaccò mentre si catapultava nel loft. Con una mano lanciò lo zaino sul tappeto e con l’altra cercò di acchiappare un bicchiere dalla credenza. «Sei stato male? No, è vero, i Lupi Mannari non si ammalano. Avevi le palle per traverso? Avevi le tue cose? Ipersensibili come siete alle fasi lunari, non mi meraviglierei mica se anche i Mannari maschi avessero il ciclo. Comunque! Ho una lista di suggerimenti nuovi e di esperimenti da tentare. Ho selezionato perfino un paio di tecniche di rilassamento per prepararti. Tranquillo, niente minestra di cavolo e meditazione tibetana. A proposito, hai comprato il bacon?»  
Se Derek non fosse stato così depresso forse avrebbe provato la tentazione irresistibile di sbattere la testa di Stiles contro una qualsiasi superficie dura, con il solo scopo di farlo smettere di parlare. Ma non aveva voglia di fare nemmeno quello. Rimase impalato all’ingresso, con una mano ancora appesa al maniglione della porta e un’espressione inebetita sulla faccia.  
Stiles doveva essersi accorto che non gli aveva rivolto nemmeno un vago ringhio di saluto perché d’un tratto si zittì. Si voltò nella sua direzione e il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra. «Derek? Cos’è successo? Stai bene? È tutto a posto?»  
Derek avrebbe tanto voluto rispondergli con qualche stronzata credibile, ma in quel momento aveva un po’ il cervello in corto. «Io…»  
Stiles fu da lui in un istante e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, come per tranquillizzarlo. «Che cosa c’è?»  
Derek abbassò la testa per non guardarlo negli occhi, per resistere alla tentazione di raccontagli tutto. Sarebbe stato un enorme segno di debolezza che non poteva permettersi. Doveva trovare in fretta un modo per cambiare discorso o per rifilargli qualche cazzata, ma Stiles lo precedette.  
«Ha a che fare con la trasformazione, vero?»  
Derek non riuscì a trattenersi. Lasciò andare il maniglione e si diresse verso il divano. «È inutile che ci prendiamo in giro, non ci riuscirò mai. Forse mi manca la capacità vera, forse sono solo io che sono sbagliato, ma non ha senso ostinarsi. Non sono all’altezza e probabilmente quelle poche volte che ci sono andato vicino sono state un colpo di fortuna, niente di più.»  
Con quella sparata melodrammatica Derek era riuscito nel raro intento di ridurre al silenzio Stiles, che era rimasto imbambolato sulla soglia e lo stava guardando a bocca spalancata e con una faccia che diceva, più o meno: «non posso credere a quello che sto sentendo». Derek si stava odiando, e non poco, per quella sceneggiata insulsa da ragazzina quindicenne, ma non pareva in grado di frenare le parole.  
«Magari se avessi ancora il mio vero branco… con il supporto della mia famiglia… ma così non ho alcuna speranza di farcela. Senza un branco non sono altro che un Omega: sono solo e incompleto», concluse con un filo di voce.  
Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi. Sembrava che stesse trattenendo a stento le lacrime e Derek si domandò per un momento come avesse fatto a sottovalutare in maniera così colossale la sua capacità di essere empatico e comprensivo. Finché Stiles non si passò una mano sul viso con un gesto secco. Quando risollevò la testa per guardare Derek, la sua espressione era infuriata. Lo raggiunse a falcate rapide e per un microsecondo Derek provò l’istinto di fare un passo indietro  
«Sai cosa, Derek Hale? Sei uno stronzo, un maledetto STRONZO!» gli urlò Stiles quando fu a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. «Ma ti ascolti quando spari certe cazzate? Questo non è il tuo vero branco? Sei “solo e incompleto”?» aggiunse con un gesto sarcastico per disegnare delle virgolette per aria. «E noi cosa siamo, degli estranei che passavano di qui per caso?»  
Stiles era pronto a lanciarsi in una delle sue tirate leggendarie, si vedeva. Derek non aveva la più pallida idea del perché ed era completamente disorientato. Sapeva solo che si sentiva uno schifo e la rabbia di Stiles non faceva che peggiorare la situazione.  
«Stiles, io…»  
«Io cosa? Razza di coglione!» ribatté Stiles senza dargli neppure il tempo di riordinare le idee. «Non ti azzardare a interrompermi e vedi di ascoltarmi con molta attenzione, perché questo discorso te lo faccio una volta sola. Se lo capisci, bene, altrimenti puoi andare al diavolo!»  
Derek era ammutolito. Gli rivolse uno sguardo implorante, ma a Stiles dovette sembrare più che altro patetico, perché si incazzò il doppio.  
«Oh no, scordatelo. Niente occhioni da cucciolo sperduto, non attacca e non funzionerà! Non hai capito proprio un cazzo.»  
Derek non poté fare a meno di condividere il sentimento.  
«Hai mai visto un branco come quello di Scott?» lo incalzò Stiles. Negli occhi aveva anche una traccia di delusione, oltre alla rabbia, e Derek si sentì perfino peggio. «Tre Lupi Mannari, sì, tre, idiota, Scott, Liam e tu. Una Banshee, una Kitsune, una Coyote Mannara e almeno un paio di umani, se vogliamo contare solo me e Mason. Senza considerare tutte le altre persone che, in modo o nell’altro, fanno parte di questa sottospecie di famiglia allargata. E lo sai perché questo branco surreale funziona, eh?» Stiles era rosso in viso e più parlava e alzava la voce e più Derek avrebbe voluto farsi piccolo piccolo. «Funziona perché ognuno di noi è legato a tutti gli altri in maniera diversa, ma il legame c’è eccome! E se non lo hai ancora capito dopo tutto questo tempo, allora sei proprio un cretino.»  
Derek scosse la testa con uno sguardo triste.  
Stiles esplose. «Ossignore dammi la forza per non prendere QUESTO IDIOTA A PADELLATE IN FACCIA!!! Hai bisogno che ti faccia un disegno? Vuoi che ti spieghi le cose come a un bambino di sei anni? Meglio ancora, vuoi un elenco dettagliato? Basta chiedere!!!»  
Stiles prese un altro respiro profondo, poi ripartì come una valanga.  
«Bene, da chi cominciamo? Ma certo, andiamo in ordine. Scott. Scott ti vede come una specie di fratello maggiore. E no, razza di stronzo, non ci sei andato tanto lontano quando gli hai detto che ormai eravate fratelli», aggiunse, piantandogli un dito accusatore contro lo sterno.  
Stiles riprese a gesticolare. Forse lo faceva per controllarsi e resistere alla tentazione di mollargli un ceffone.  
«Poi c’è Kira. Kira potrebbe avere un rapporto con te solo per tramite di Scott, ma no, perché non è così che funziona!» Stiles prese a camminare furiosamente avanti e indietro. «Kira ha un rispetto immenso per te, e chissà perché, visto quanto sei cretino. Si fida di te e ti vuole bene perché sa che tipo di persona si nasconde dietro tutte le tue stronzate. Liam… beh, Liam non ti conosce ancora, ma sa che cosa rappresenti per tutti noi e gli basta quello.»  
Stiles inciampò nel divano mentre misurava il pavimento a passi scomposti, il che non gli impedì però di proseguire.  
«Vogliamo parlare di Malia? Quella povera disgraziata ha Peter, quell’assassino psicopatico di tuo zio Peter, come padre, ma non è lui l’unico Hale di cui le importa qualcosa. Malia non potrebbe mai sopportare l’idea di perderti. Sei l’unica persona che le permette di sentire che nel suo passato ci sono radici che le appartengono!»  
Stiles gli stava lanciando contro le parole come se fossero state sassate e Derek non aveva più nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
«Pensi che mi sia dimenticato di Lydia?» proseguì sempre più infervorato. I suoi movimenti nervosi la dicevano lunga su quanto fosse agitato e arrabbiato. «Oddio, da dove comincio? Lydia rispetta poche cose al mondo: onestà, lealtà e intelligenza. E tu sai essere onesto in maniera brutale e leale oltre il limite della demenza. In questo momento non riesco proprio a ricordarmi perché ti consideri intelligente, ma forse si è sbagliata. In fondo nemmeno Lydia Martin è perfetta.»  
Stiles si interruppe di nuovo per riprendere un po’ di respiro. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata. Derek rialzò lo sguardo e scoprì che la furia era quasi sparita dai suoi occhi. Rimaneva solo un grande carico di tristezza.  
Derek si sentiva come se l’avessero passato al tritacarne. Come se Stiles se lo fosse mangiato in un boccone e avesse sputato solo le ossa. Era talmente asfaltato da non avere più controllo su nulla. Forse fu proprio per quello che si sentì scivolare di bocca, con un moto di orrore, una domanda che sembrava poco più che un pigolio. «E tu?»  
Stiles smise di colpo di camminare e si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati. Non emise neppure un suono: sembrava che avesse perso di colpo tutte le sue parole. Arrossì visibilmente e incrociò le braccia sul petto con un gesto così infantile e capriccioso che Derek dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non sorridere. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa lo spinse a insistere. «E tu, Stiles?»  
«Io…» Stiles ammutolì di nuovo. Il ritmo frenetico del suo cuore non aveva rallentato nemmeno un po’ e il rossore continuava a dipingergli le guance.  
Derek si sentì in preda a una strana sorta di euforia. Di quelle che ti spingono a fare cose assurde, che sfuggono alla logica o alla razionalità. Osservò, quasi come uno spettatore esterno, la sua mano che si sollevava e si posava con delicatezza sulla guancia di Stiles. «Cosa?» lo incoraggiò in un bisbiglio. Poi trattenne il respiro, come se da quella risposta dipendesse… tutto?  
Stiles sembrò prenderla come una sfida. Squadrò le spalle e lo guardò dritto in faccia. «Per me sei… sei il mio Lupo Musone. Il mio Lupo-Cupo. Il mio compagno di scorribande cretine. Il mio socio, quello disposto a darmi retta perfino quando io, un essere umano, ho cercato di insegnargli la trasformazione Alpha…»  
Stiles si era interrotto e non sembrava in grado di proseguire. Era sempre più rosso e Derek cominciava a essere preoccupato per la velocità dei suoi battiti. Gli posò l’altra mano su un braccio, come per calmarlo. D’improvviso, gli si accese una lampadina nel cervello. Ripercorse mentalmente le ultime parole di Stiles.  
Il _mio_ Lupo Musone. Il _mio_ Lupo-Cupo. Il _mio_ compagno di scorribande cretine. Il _mio_ socio…  
Derek sentì il suo cuore cercare di competere con quello di Stiles. Il ritmo gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e di colpo l’amarezza e il senso di sconfitta che lo attanagliavano da giorni mollarono la presa. Derek si sentì avvolgere da una sensazione strana. Prese un respiro e, con una vocina fievole, a metà fra lo speranzoso e il terrorizzato, trovò il coraggio di chiedere una sola cosa. «Tuo?»  
Un pensiero molesto gli attraversò la mente: se aveva frainteso la situazione, aveva appena sistemato il cuore sull’affettatrice del macellaio.  
Stiles rimase impalato per qualche istante con un’aria indecifrabile, poi sciolse le braccia che aveva ancora incrociate al petto. Il suo viso fece il solito gioco a battere il record di quante espressioni riusciva a cambiare in dieci secondi, ma alla fine si fissò su una in particolare. Radiosa e facile da leggere. Un sorriso.  
«Mio», gli rispose senza la minima traccia di vergogna.  
Derek smise di farsi domande. Niente dubbi o fraintendimenti. Ricambiò il sorriso, attirò Stiles a sé con la mano che ancora gli reggeva una guancia e piegò il collo per incontrare le sue labbra… peccato l’aver sottovalutato il grado di goffaggine di Stiles, che all’ultimo momento aveva deciso di piegare la testa nella stessa direzione.  
«Ahia!» si lamentò Stiles, che aveva sbattuto un sopracciglio contro la fronte di Derek.  
«Ohi!» mugolò Derek. Poteva anche essere un Lupo Mannaro, ma prendere una nasata in un occhio quando invece si aspettava un bacio era troppo! Afferrò il viso di Stiles ed emise un ringhio sommesso. «Non ti muovere», gli intimò. Poi, senza dargli il tempo di ribattere (perché, conoscendo Stiles, avrebbe avuto chilometri e chilometri di cose da ribattere) gli immobilizzò la testa e, con un pizzico di trepidazione, centrò l’obiettivo.  
_Oh._  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…  
Derek si lasciò trascinare nel bacio più stupidamente emozionante di cui avesse memoria. Stiles era… era tutto questo groviglio di percezioni che rifletteva i movimenti impacciati delle sue mani, con quelle dita lunghissime. E le braccia, i gomiti che urtavano dappertutto, il bacino spostato di continuo dall’ondeggiare di caviglie e ginocchia. Ma soprattutto Stiles era sapore, odore, tatto e gusto. Era la sensazione più forte che un Lupo Mannaro conoscesse. Stiles era _branco_.  
In un angolo della mente, Derek si domandò perché mai era stato così male negli ultimi giorni. Non se lo ricordava proprio e comunque, che importanza aveva? Le labbra di Stiles sulle sue, i movimenti delle lingue, le braccia che stringevano, Stiles abbarbicato a lui: non c’era nient'altro che contasse.  
Derek si staccò dolcemente, con un sospiro appena percepibile, e posò la fronte contro quella di Stiles. «Che ne dici, proviamo un'ultima volta?» domandò, raggranellando quello che rimaneva del suo coraggio.  
Stiles sembrava del tutto imbambolato, ma dopo un attimo si allontanò per metterlo a fuoco. I suoi occhi si fecero sottili come fessure e la sua espressione divenne sospettosa. «Se pensi di trasformarti in lupo e far finta di non riuscire a tornare umano per evitare la conversazione che _dobbiamo_ avere, hai sbagliato di grosso, Lupo Musone.»  
Derek scoppiò a ridere. Era affezionato perfino ai soprannomi cretini che Stiles generava a getto continuo. Scosse la testa, come per rassicurarlo, e il suo sorriso si fece più sornione. «Però forse dovresti darmi un buon incentivo per tornare umano. Che non sia una fetta di bacon.»  
Stiles non si fece pregare e lo baciò di nuovo, con tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva.  
Continuare a baciarsi e accarezzarsi sembrava un’idea così geniale che alla fine ci vollero parecchi minuti per decidersi a fare quell’ennesimo tentativo. Stiles gli scoccò un sorriso carico di fiducia e Derek rispose con un cenno di assenso. Erano pronti.  
Derek cominciò a spogliarsi, lasciando cadere i vestiti sul pavimento per la fretta. Quando si ritrovò senza più niente addosso, si accorse che non solo Stiles era avvampato e si era girato di spalle, ma la stanza era invasa dall’odore inconfondibile dell’eccitazione. Derek si concesse un ghigno e decise che le reazioni di Stiles al suo corpo nudo meritavano una seria indagine. Ma non in quel momento. Quella era la prova del nove e Derek era stranamente fiducioso. Chiuse gli occhi e fu subito invaso dalla solita, familiare sensazione di un liquido che si adatta a contenitori di forme diverse. Il suo corpo assumeva una qualità fluida, era come se si fondesse, solo per solidificarsi di nuovo in qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
Derek strusciò il muso contro il polpaccio di Stiles, che si voltò di scatto e finì con il sedere per terra perché il movimento scomposto lo aveva fatto inciampare.  
«Gesù…» mormorò Stiles. «Non ci farò mai l’abitudine. Sei bellissimo», aggiunse, affondandogli le mani nella pelliccia.  
Derek emise un mugolio soddisfatto. Le carezze di Stiles erano favolose. Si avvicinò ancora di più e decise di accoccolarglisi addosso, posandogli il muso su una spalla.  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere. «Oddio, pesi un quintale… È fantastico, ho un lupo vero come pupazzo di peluche!» lo prese in giro mentre gli passava le braccia intorno al collo per tenerlo stretto.  
Derek era così felice che avrebbe potuto scodinzolare come un barboncino. Ma si trattenne. No, non era affatto uno sventolio di coda quello. Era un movimento volontario e deliberato per… per… per avvolgere la coda attorno a Stiles. Per tenerlo al sicuro, al caldo. Ecco, sì. Proprio quello. E meno male che in forma di lupo Derek non poteva arrossire.  
A ogni buon conto, Stiles parve apprezzare particolarmente quel momento improvvisato di coccole. Continuò ad accarezzarlo e a grattarlo dietro le orecchie (che goduria… che goduria!) e piano piano finì per scivolare di lato sul pavimento. Non allentò la presa, solo i suoi gesti si fecero più lenti. Quando si fermarono del tutto, Derek realizzò che il ritmo del suo respiro era diventato tranquillo e regolare. Stiles si era addormentato.  
Derek si accomodò meglio e chiuse gli occhi con in mente una sola sensazione. _Branco_.

 

 

Derek diede un’occhiata all’orologio sul salvaschermo del computer e decise che quel pisolino di due ore era durato più che a sufficienza. Cominciò a leccare Stiles sulle guance per svegliarlo e, per tutta risposta, si prese una manata sul muso perché figurarsi se Stiles, che non aveva il controllo delle sue braccia neppure in condizioni normali, poteva mai averlo nel dormiveglia.  
«Uh?» brontolò mentre si sfregava gli occhi. Se Derek fosse stato umano gli sarebbe venuto da ridere. Stiles ancora impastato di sonno era davvero adorabile.  
«Derek, lascia che te lo dica», attaccò mentre gli accarezzava la testa e ricominciava a grattarlo dietro le orecchie. Ah, quanto gli piaceva quella sensazione…  
«…stai comportando come un cagnolone domestico.»  
Derek non aveva idea di cosa avesse detto Stiles mentre lui era perso nel paradiso delle grattatine, ma sicuramente non era niente di lusinghiero. Nel dubbio, gli rivolse un’occhiataccia feroce.  
«Oh, accidenti, Lupo-Cupo, ti ho offeso?» lo sfotté l’altro. «Stiles può dire tutto quello che vuole e Derek, poverino, non può nemmeno ribattere… Beh, sai che c’è?» ridacchiò soddisfatto. «Se vuoi farmi tacere devi tapparmi la bocca e c’è un solo modo per farlo…»  
Derek si ritrovò umano, _completamente umano_ , senza quasi accorgersene. Niente coda, orecchie pelose o altre sorprese. Umano. Stiles lo stava guardando con un’espressione così orgogliosa che Derek arrossì. Poi decise che baciare Stiles sarebbe stato molto meglio.  
Stiles sembrava condividere in pieno la sua idea, ma, un attimo prima che le loro bocche si toccassero, gli mormorò a fior di labbra: «Dopo bisogna che io e te facciamo un bel discorsetto su questa tua improvvisa passione per il nudismo, eh. Branco o non branco, non ho intenzione di condividere un bel niente di tutto questo, chiaro?» concluse con un cenno al corpo abbracciato al suo.  
Derek gli rifilò uno scappellotto e fece per chinarsi a raccogliere i suoi vestiti. Stiles lo bloccò immediatamente. «Ehi, ehi, come sei letterale, non intendevo mica dire che avevo qualcosa contro la tua nudità _proprio adesso_ …»  
Derek scoppiò a ridere.  
Stiles lo guardò con un sorriso affascinato. «Che bello il mio Lupo Musone quando ride», mormorò quasi fra sé.  
«Tuo?» chiese Derek con un pizzico di trepidazione.  
Stiles lo strinse un po’ più forte. «Mio.»


	7. EPILOGO - Come addestrare il vostro umano: guida pratica per animali domestici

Stiles era molto indispettito. Non c’era nulla di peggio che svegliarsi ancora mezzi illanguiditi, pronti a sedurre il proprio uomo, o se non altro a scroccargli una bella dose di coccole, e trovare vuota l’altra metà del letto. Vuota e fredda.  
Ormai stavano insieme da più di sei mesi. Derek avrebbe dovuto sapere che lasciarlo solo appena sveglio era severamente proibito. Già era raro che potessero concedersi un’intera nottata insieme… per colpa di Derek, mica per altro. Suo padre era sempre stato piuttosto flessibile riguardo a ciò che succedeva dentro il letto di Stiles: non si era mai scomposto per Malia, figurarsi per Derek che era adulto e vaccinato (e non poteva rimanere incinta. O, almeno, Stiles se lo augurava vivamente). Ma Derek no, figurarsi, lui doveva giocare a fare il rispettoso.  
Risultato: lui e Derek dormivano insieme solo quando suo padre aveva il turno di notte.  
Stiles sbuffò, mentre agitava braccia e gambe per liberarle dal groviglio del piumone. Dannato Lupo Musone. Ma dove diavolo si era cacciato?

 

 

Derek tese le orecchie, ma il suo super-udito gli restituì soltanto rumori rassicuranti che conosceva bene: qualche animaletto che scorrazzava nel sottobosco, il vento che smuoveva le fronde e poco altro. Anche il cocktail di odori che lo circondavano non aveva nulla di insolito. Sbirciò a destra e a sinistra, guardingo e silenzioso, poi si sdraiò al suolo, in mezzo a un piccolo spiazzo fra alcuni grossi alberi. Cominciò a rotolarsi voluttuosamente, inarcando la schiena e rigirandosi di scatto da una parte e dall’altra, lasciando che fili d’erba e rametti spezzati gli si impigliassero nella pelliccia. Allungava il collo, sfregava la testa contro il terreno e ne spazzava la superficie con la coda, sollevando turbini di foglie. Se poi gli restavano addosso anche qualche chiazza di fango e un po’ di terriccio, che colpa ne aveva?  
Derek era un lupo con Un Obiettivo e no, rotolarsi per terra come un cagnetto cretino non gli dava alcuna soddisfazione, che fosse ben chiaro. Era un uomo, pardon, un lupo dignitoso e beneducato, non si sarebbe mai abbandonato a un passatempo così triviale solo per il piacere animalesco di marchiare l’ambiente e allo stesso tempo di portarne addosso, per così dire, le tracce. Era solo parte del suo piano scaltrissimo e infallibile. Derek aveva Un Obiettivo e l’avrebbe raggiunto a ogni costo. Che Stiles fosse d’accordo o meno.

 

 

Dopo una doccia calda e un caffè bollente, l’umore di Stiles era decisamente migliorato. Certo, avrebbe preferito condividere la prima e farsi portare a letto il secondo, ma con un fidanzato assenteista non si poteva pretendere più di tanto.  
Stiles stava giusto sciacquando la tazza nel lavello quando un familiare _sgratt sgratt sgratt_ gli strappò un’imprecazione.  
«Derek, guarda che ti prendo a giornalate sul muso!» gli strillò mentre si asciugava le mani con uno strofinaccio. «Ti ho detto mille volte di non graffiare la porta. L’abbiamo riverniciata il mese scorso. Giuro che faccio installare una passacani, e non me ne frega un benemerito ficosecco se prende tutta l’anta!»  
Aprì con tutta l’intenzione di dirgliene quattro, ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra.  
«Derek», sospirò invece. «Sei andato di nuovo a rotolarti nella Riserva?»  
Derek diede un paio di timidi colpi di coda.  
«No, ma dico, ti sei visto?» gli domandò Stiles incredulo. «Hai così tanta robaccia attaccata addosso che non capisco nemmeno più di che colore hai il pelo!»  
Derek si schiacciò al suolo, come a volersi fare piccolo piccolo. Arrivò perfino a nascondere il muso sotto una zampa, il bastardo.  
«Smettila subito, lo sai benissimo che non attacca», gli intimò Stiles. «È inutile che cerchi di intenerirmi, non funzio… oh, e va bene, tanto non mi crede nessuno. Forza, vieni qui.»  
Derek gli strusciò la testa contro le gambe, insozzandogli tutti i pantaloni.  
«Ehi, fai piano, disgraziato.» Stiles lo allontanò appena. Derek lo fissò con due occhi da cucciolone abbandonato. «Non guardarmi così. Non ho nessuna intenzione di sporcarmi i vestiti, se vuoi le coccole devi prima lasciarti spazzolare.»  
Derek fece un balzo all’indietro.  
«Eh no, non pensarci nemmeno», lo avvertì Stiles, mentre allungava un braccio a recuperare la spazzola dal mobile, senza però smettere di ostruire l’ingresso alla cucina. «Cosa credevi, che ti avrei fatto entrare in casa a riempire tutto di porcherie? Sono Cappuccetto Rosso, non Cenerentola.»  
Derek nel frattempo si era allontanato di qualche altro passo.  
«Ti conviene arrenderti subito, Lupo-Cupo», continuò Stiles. «Tanto lo sappiamo tutti e due come va a finire.»  
Derek continuò a squadrarlo con aria di sfida. Stiles si passò la spazzola da una mano all’altra per riuscire a sollevarsi le maniche e si lanciò all’inseguimento.  
Tre minuti dopo, il duello Umano contro Lupo si era concluso con un vittorioso 1-0.

 

 

Derek era schiacciato al suolo con tutto il peso di Stiles addosso. Emise un ringhio sommesso e tentò di divincolarsi.  
«Finiscila, disastro ambulante, lo sai che non mi fai paura», commentò Stiles in tutta risposta. «Ormai sono diventato un esperto, ci ho messo meno dei tre minuti e mezzo della volta scorsa ad acchiapparti!» aggiunse con un pizzico di malcelata esultanza.  
_Seeee, come no. Credici!_  
Derek poteva anche essere in forma Alpha, ma le sue facoltà intellettive erano integre e perfettamente funzionanti. Non che potesse parlare, eh. Per l’amor del cielo, ci sarebbe mancato solo quello nella lista delle bizzarrie.  
A ogni buon conto, Derek aveva Un Obiettivo: era riuscito a far credere a Stiles di averlo preso, senza che lui sospettasse neanche per sbaglio che le cose erano andate in maniera ben diversa. Si sarebbe dato una pacca sulla spalla, se la forma quadrupede non gliel’avesse reso fisicamente impossibile. Era stato bravissimo a calcolare i tempi e a coordinare bene la sua finta fuga. Stiles ci era cascato in pieno e poco male se, per Derek, il prezzo da pagare era ascoltarlo bullarsi della sua abilità.  
«Ah! I tuoi superpoteri non servono più a nulla, sono diventato troppo bravo!» continuava a cianciare Stiles. «Adesso dimostra di saper perdere con onore e stai fermo, zozzone di un lupo. Cosa ci troverai poi a conciarti in questa maniera, lo sai soltanto tu.»  
_Oh, se lo so_. _Lo so eccome!_  
«Guarda qua!» lo sgridò Stiles con fermezza. «Ci vorrà più di mezz’ora a levare tutto!»  
_Solo? Porca miseria, dovevo tentare di impiastricciarmi con la resina…_  
«Adesso vediamo di metterci d’accordo. Io devo ripulirti per forza, quindi se fai il bravo la tortura durerà il minimo indispensabile, ok?»  
_Certo, certo che va bene, avanti, non perdere tempo in chiacchiere, maledizione a te e alla tua boccaccia. Dai, comincia!_  
Stiles sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. Brandì la spazzola con i denti di metallo, fatta apposta per “mantelli ispidi e folti”, aveva assicurato loro il commesso del negozio specializzato, e attaccò la schiena di Derek con colpi energici e profondi.  
_Ohhhhh… Oh, sssì…. Oddio... Lì-lì-lì-lì-lì ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Proprio lììììì!_  
Derek uggiolò così forte che rischiò di farsi sentire perfino dai vicini di casa.  
«Mamma mia, quanto la fai lunga», lo rimbeccò Stiles. «Avanti, girati.»  
Derek ubbidì solo perché girarsi significava farsi spazzolare sulla pancia e sul collo.  
_Ahhhhhhh… ahhhh, Stiles, Dio benedica te e quanto hai insistito per comprare la spazzolaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…_  
Stiles scosse la testa mentre gli afferrava le zampe una per una, in maniera da ripulire con cura anche quelle. Quando finalmente arrivò alla coda, Derek andò in visibilio.  
_Ohhh… ohhhh, la coda…. Dio che goduuuuuria… la coda… ancora… oh, ssssì!_  
Ormai non si faceva neppure più scrupoli, anche se sapeva che il filo dei suoi pensieri sarebbe potuto passare serenamente per la colonna sonora di una scopata. La verità era che farsi spazzolare a quel modo era la cosa più vicina a un orgasmo che Derek avesse mai provato. Al di fuori degli orgasmi veri, ovvio…  
Quando Stiles fu soddisfatto del livello di pulizia, spedì Derek in salotto mentre lui dava una riordinata in giro. Derek ciondolò dentro casa e si accoccolò sul tappeto morbido, completamente spossato.  
_Obiettivo: raggiunto_.  
Derek si esibì in una lunga sfilza di sbadigli.  
_Sono un genio del male. Beccati questa, Stilinski. Non potrai rinfacciarmi il mio amore per la spazzola, perché non lo scoprirai mai!_

 

 

Stiles doveva averci messo più del previsto a ripulire il cortile, perché quando entrò in salotto scoprì che Derek si era addormentato. Era tutto acciambellato, con la punta della coda che gli copriva il muso e si sollevava appena al ritmo del suo respiro.  
Se Stiles non fosse già stato innamorato come un imbecille dell’umano, il lupo l’avrebbe comunque fatto secco.  
Con un sorriso intenerito, Stiles lo raggiunse sul tappeto e gli si accoccolò contro. Derek era talmente perso nel mondo dei sogni che non si mosse neppure.  
«Il mio Lupo Musone», mormorò. «Guarda come ti sei stancato.»  
Stiles affondò le dita nella pelliccia, che grazie alle sue spazzolate era morbida come seta.  
«Ma pensa tu cosa mi tocca fare», mugugnò a voce bassissima, per non disturbare il bell’addormentato. «Poi di’ che non sono un fidanzato perfetto. E tu che sei così scemo che pensi che non l’abbia capito, che lo fai apposta.»  
Stiles ridacchiò piano. Fintanto che Derek gli faceva da cuscino, era più che disposto a lasciargliene passare qualcuna...  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivate alla fine di questa avventura. Ancora un gigantesco grazie ad Alex per averci disegnato i chibi più deliziosi del mondo (andate a lasciarle tanti cuoricini sul suo [tumblr](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/post/134522252212/partecipa-al-teen-wolf-big-bang-italia-2015)!)  
> E grazie a tutti coloro che ci hanno seguito fin qui. Saremmo felici se voleste lasciare traccia del vostro passaggio ♥


End file.
